El principio de todas las cosas
by Carrie Asagiri
Summary: Año 2038. Las Knight Sabers aún no se conocen. Priss se siente acosada por los fantasmas de su pasado y alguien en las sombras la observa. Una precuela a Tokyo 2040
1. Capítulo 1

BUBBLEGUM CRISIS TOKYO 2040

"EL PRINCIPIO DE TODAS LAS COSAS"

CAPITULO 1

Por Carrie Asagiri. Beta reader: Taiitsukun

      Noviembre, 2038.

      Como todos los sábados por la noche desde hacía casi un año, Priscilla Asagiri debía trabajar en Hot Legs. La verdad que 

actuar en vivo con la banda Sekiria, la había ayudado muchísimo. Aunque no ganaban demasiado dinero, ella se sentía libre sobre el escenario, desnudando sus emociones frente al público que la ovacionaba. Cantar era como una droga que necesitaba para sentirse viva. 

      Esa noche mientras se preparaba en su camerino y se miraba en el espejo que estaba frente a ella, no pudo evitar recordar un pasado cercano, feliz y doloroso a la vez. A decir verdad, los últimos 5 años de su vida no le habían deparado mucha felicidad, pero

cuando había creído que al fin la había alcanzado, el dolor había ocupado nuevamente el centro de su vida.

      Sus ojos se nublaron por un momento con lágrimas que trataba de contener. Su mirada permanecía fija en una fotografía pegada

en el espejo, una imagen de su memoria donde se reflejaba ella misma junto a una persona que había sido el amor de su vida hacía 

unos escasos meses.

      - Ojalá estuvieras aquí ahora.- susurró, cuando un golpe en la puerta la despertó de su trance. 

      Fox, el bajista de la banda, entró en la habitación.

      - Priss, en tres minutos salimos a escena. ¿Estás lista?

      - Sí, ya voy.

      - ¿Sucede algo?

      - No.

      Fox  se retiró, el tiempo que hacía que conocía a Priss, le había sido suficiente para saber que no era muy elocuente en sus respuestas.

*****

Oscuridad, la presencia de alrededor de un centenar de personas aguardando. La adrenalina que comienza a inundar el cuerpo. Se encienden las luces, suenan los primeros acordes y una multitud se entrega al frenesí para adorar a su diosa. Priss cierra los ojos, mientras canta los versos conocidos de su canción favorita. En su mente flashes de recuerdos comienzan a invadirla. Momentos felices con amigos, carreras en motocicletas por las calles de Tokyo, una caricia, un abrazo, un beso. Abre sus ojos, mucha gente gritando y saltando al compás de la música.

_"kon'ya wa HARIKE-N  anata ni HARIKE-N tsutaetai no Loving You…loving you_

_kon'ya__ wa HARIKE-N  mou ichido HARIKEN-N dakishimetai Touch! Burning Touch!"___

      Le es casi imposible creer que todas esas personas estén allí por ella. ¿La aman, la adoran? No importa, ese es el presente, ella es libre. La canción acaba, la ovación es aún mayor, las manos se alzan implorando que quieren más. La noche recién comienza. Una pausa breve, una nueva canción empieza. Una balada que sirve de bálsamo para el público y para ella. 

      Cierra los ojos nuevamente, y otra vez los recuerdos fluyen por su mente. La letra recrea su pasado, experiencias compartidas con alguien que ya no está. Sin darse cuenta una lágrima surca su mejilla.

_"kono ame ga subete o nurashite hashaida kisetsu o hodo iteku_

_me__ o tojite nagareru namida ni kasa ha iranai  saigo no ame hitori dakara"_

      Y así la noche transcurre, canción tras canción en un continuo revivir de emociones a flor de piel. El show termina, el público pide un tema más y Priss los consiente. Cuando al fin acaba, ella se siente atrapada de nuevo en la realidad que tanto aborrece. Baja del escenario, un trago no estaría mal para completar la noche. Se sienta en la barra, la diosa ha descendido entre los mortales. 

      Mientras bebe su cerveza, siente que alguien toca su cabello por detrás. Bruscamente se da vuelta para encontrarse con un sujeto grotesco que la observa con lujuria en sus ojos.

      -¿Qué demonios quieres?

      - Hey ¿Qué pasa nena? ¿Por qué tanta agresividad?

      El individuo comienza a acariciarle el rostro, Priss le toma la mano con fuerza. Se acerca al hombre cuyo aliento a alcohol era notable.

      - Vete al carajo- y lo empuja haciéndolo tambalear.

      Herido en su hombría y entonado por los efectos de la bebida, decide continuar.

      - ¿Qué sucede maldita perra? ¿No soy suficiente para ti?- agarrándola del brazo izquierdo firmemente. Priss no está asustada, había enfrentado a tipos como este muchas veces y estas situaciones eran muy comunes casi todos los fines de semana.

      El hombre la mantiene sujeta, ella se acerca y lo rodea con el brazo que aún le queda libre, simulando un abrazo, se aproxima al oído y le murmura:

      - ¡Púdrete maldito hijo de puta!- Al tiempo que alza su rodilla derecha y le calza un golpe certero en la entrepierna. El dolor hace que la suelte, doblándose y lloriqueando.

      - ¡Ya me la pagarás puta!

      Priss no hizo caso, lo miró con desprecio, terminó su trago y se marchó. Nadie se había percatado de lo que había sucedido. Era la ley de la jungla, el bullicio y el descontrol reinaban en el boliche. Ella sabía que su santuario estaba en el escenario, una vez fuera era una presa más para los cazadores.

      Había sido suficiente por esa noche, se dirigía al camerino a cambiarse. Pensaba regresar a su casa y descansar, tal vez empezar a trabajar en un nuevo tema.

      En el pasillo que conducía a los camerinos, una figura se hallaba entre las sombras, Priss la percibió y siguió su camino con cautela. Se trataba de un hombre, al parecer alto por la silueta que podía adivinarse.

      - Eres muy valiente- dijo.

      - ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó Priss, notando algo familiar en el tono de voz.

      El hombre salió a la escasa luz del pasillo y encendió un cigarrillo, quedando al descubierto su figura alta y fornida, su piel oscura, su cabello largo y negro, recogido en una cola. Observó a Priss por un instante que parecía una eternidad.

      - Y cantas muy bien – agregó, terminando su comentario.

      Priss lo miró con asombro. Sabía quien era, pero era el último lugar en el que esperaba encontrarlo. Hacía un año que lo conocía, y de no haber sido por él, tendría que haber comprado una moto nueva hacía mucho tiempo. Era su mecánico, el que conocía su moto como si él mismo la hubiese construido. También era su amigo.

      - ¿Qué pasa? Parece que no te alegras demasiado de verme.

      Priss aún permanecía en silencio, y no pudo evitar cierta turbación.

      - No es eso…es que no esperaba encontrarte aquí…- seguía vacilante sin encontrar la frase adecuada- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó con la rudeza que la caracteriza.

      - Vi el anuncio de tu show en un afiche de la calle, y sentí curiosidad por verte. 

      - Vaya, pensé que no te interesaban este tipo de lugares…siempre que te hice una invitación, nunca viniste.

      - Lamento no haber aceptado las veces anteriores, pero Hiroshi estaba de por medio.

      - Nigel…- la turbación de Priss fue cada vez mayor y el hecho de escuchar el nombre de Hiroshi la paralizó.

      - ¿Hiroshi?     

      - Tú estabas con él en ese entonces

      Priss estaba a punto de abrir de la boca para contestarle. Nigel acabó el cigarrillo y arrojó la colilla al suelo, miró a Priss por un 

instante, se le acercó lentamente. Un silencio incómodo se generó entre ambos, hasta que él tomó el rostro de Priss entre sus manos. Su corazón empezó a palpitar cada vez más fuerte, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de ese hombre misterioso que desde hacía un tiempo la tenía cautivada.

      - ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¡Oí que tuviste un percance en la barra y…- El comentario de Maxon se perdió en el aire, cuando se percató de que la cantante no se hallaba sola. La expresión de Priss tenía una mezcla de enojo y de vergüenza a la vez. Su compañero de banda se dio cuenta de la interrupción que había provocado.

      - ¡Lo siento! Priss, en cuanto estés disponible ven al camerino, debemos discutir algo sobre el próximo show. 

      - Aguarda, iré contigo.

      Maxon se sentía incómodo por la presencia de aquel sujeto imperturbable y la actitud evasiva de Priss no era nada tranquilizante.

      Nigel permaneció en silencio. Priss y Maxon se retiraron.

      En el camerino, los tres músicos de Sekiria discutían sobre los temas a interpretar en el próximo show, mientras Priss se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

      No podía sacar de su cabeza el reciente encuentro que había tenido. Nigel Kirkland era un verdadero misterio y quizás por eso su atracción por él era cada vez mayor. Desde hacía un par de meses que no podía dejar de pensar en él. Nigel la había escuchado y apoyado en los momentos difíciles que había atravesado. Ella había intentado tener un acercamiento, pero sentía como si hubiese chocado contra una pared. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que él era mucho mayor que ella. ¿O acaso era por Hiro? ¿Qué había querido decir con que no había aceptado ir a sus conciertos porque ella estaba con Hiroshi? Hiro…otra vez esos recuerdos.

      - Hey Priss ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Repetimos "Kon'ya wa Hurricane" o tocamos "Bug list"?

      La pregunta formulada por Maxon no obtuvo respuesta.

      - Un, dos, tres, probando. Tierra llamando a Priss- dijo Jaid.

      - Ambas- respondió la cantante sin siquiera mirar a sus compañeros.-Se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

      - ¿A dónde crees que vas? -Fox observaba las actitudes de su compañera y presentía que había algo que la tenía distraída desde hacía unas cuantas horas.

      - A mi casa.

      - Se suponía que íbamos a hablar sobre el próximo concierto.

      - Ya dije que quiero ambas canciones, ahora puedo irme.

      Maxon iba a replicarle, pero Fox lo detuvo. Después de todo era común que Priss tuviese ese tipo de desplantes.

      - Adios- y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

      Temía encontrar a Nigel esperándola. No se explicaba por qué sentía tanta cobardía. Era extraño que él hubiese tenido la iniciativa de buscarla, de hablarla, se trataba de alguien muy callado y reservado. Obtener una respuesta de él era todo un logro. En cierta forma ambos eran iguales…

      Buscó su moto que estaba aparcada en el callejón al lado del club, se colocó el casco y se puso en marcha.

*****

Desde hacía 5 años que en Tokyo los Voomers realizaban el trabajo que los humanos no estaban dispuestos a hacer. Pero todo tiene su precio, los daños producidos por los Voomers descontrolados eran cada vez mayores, sin contar las vidas humanas que se perdían en esos incidentes. Genom se encargaba de ocultar la verdad y en algunos casos minimizaba los hechos. La corporación que era dueña de Japón no estaba dispuesta a poner en peligro su poder a causa de los problemas que ocasionaban sus criaturas.

      Casi todos los días se producía un accidente por Voomers sin control, esa noche no iba a ser la excepción.

      Un Voomer encargado de la recolección nocturna de residuos de Megalocity, se había revelado. El incidente cobró estado público enseguida, causando el pánico entre los civiles que se hallaban cerca.

      En un edificio imponente en el centro de la ciudad, una joven observaba los hechos a través de una gran pantalla de TV empotrada en la pared. Su expresión de incipiente preocupación se transformó en una profunda ira, al tiempo que bebía con nerviosismo el whisky servido en la copa que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Una vez acabada la bebida, se quitó la bata de seda y eligió en su guardarropa alguna prenda ocasional rápidamente. Peinó su larga cabellera azulada y anunció por el intercomunicador su inminente salida.

      - Henderson, saldré por un momento. Si sucede algo importante, llámame.

      - Como usted diga.

*****

En el camino a su casa, Priss tenía bastante tiempo para pensar. Aunque la mayor parte del día sus pensamientos la consumían,

cuando actuaba y manejaba su moto, sentía la paz y libertad que tanto necesitaba. Aceleró, quería llegar a su casa lo más rápido posible. En la intersección de dos calles, un porsche rojo se le cruzó a toda velocidad, haciéndola frenar sorpresivamente.

      -¡Mierda!

      Pudo observar que una mujer se hallaba al volante.

      -¡Maldita perra!- gritó en el medio de la calle, aunque la conductora siguió su carrera, ignorando el insulto. Aún así, la mujer observaba a Priss por el espejo retrovisor y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro.

      Priss continuó. Al llegar a la carretera que unía Megalocity con el viejo Tokyo, tuvo que aminorar la marcha. El tránsito estaba cortado por la policía A.D.

      "Genial"- pensó – "Primero una loca al volante y ahora estos idiotas".

      La barricada formada por los oficiales, no permitía el paso de ninguna manera. Había muchos autos demorados. Pudo escuchar los comentarios alrededor suyo.

      - Parece que un voomer se volvió loco- decía un sujeto asomado por  la ventanilla de su vehículo.

      -¡Otra vez! ¿Por qué ya no me sorprende? Se está volviendo una costumbre- respondió otro.

      -¡Malditos Voomers!- dijo Priss para sus adentros. Los oficiales de la barricada trataban de calmar a la gente.

      - La Policía A.D. se está haciendo cargo del asunto. Todo está bajo control.

      -¡Idiotas!

      El voomer destruiría medio Tokyo, antes de que ellos pudieran controlarlo. Otro de los inventos fallidos de Genom, una policía privada que no servía para nada.

      Priss no estaba dispuesta a esperar, tendría que tomar el camino más largo para llegar a su casa. No le importaba tener que excederse en velocidad, ningún oficial podría detenerla, puesto que la mayoría estaban allí.

      Antes de partir se quedó un instante observando el espectáculo. El lugar era un desastre, había autos volcados y los residuos que el voomer estaba recolectando se hallaban desparramados por todas partes. El voomer estaba mutando en una forma cada vez más monstruosa y las armas con que lo atacaban parecían no afectarle. La zona estaba despejada, sólo el voomer y los oficiales a modo de gladiadores en un moderno circo romano. De repente Priss vio algo que le paralizó el corazón.

      Una niña de unos 6 años se hallaba parada detrás del voomer. Estaba totalmente aterrorizada, llevaba algo en sus manos, pero no podía distinguir que era.

      Priss se bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco.

      -¡Hay una niña allí!- le gritó a los oficiales de la barricada. Mientras trataba de pasar al otro lado.

      - No se puede pasar. Manténgase detrás de esta línea por favor.

      -¡Hay una niña detrás del voomer!

      Los policías ignoraban su advertencia. La niña iba a quedar en medio del fuego cruzado en cualquier momento.

      De nuevo, segmentos de recuerdos perforaron su mente.

      -¡Otra vez no!- exclamó.

      Intentó una vez más pasar la barrera, pero los oficiales parecían inamovibles.

      -¡ARGHH! ¡Cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos!

      Sin pensarlo, le propinó un golpe en el estómago al oficial frente a ella, y aprovechando el trance de dolor, se hizo lugar y pasó.

      Los oficiales que estaban en sus armaduras K comenzaron a gritarle para que saliera del campo de batalla. Priss no los escuchó, tenía un único objetivo en mente y era esa niña. Al parecer el blanco del voomer también era el mismo. El olor de la basura era repugnante y debía tener cuidado de no patinar, ya que el suelo se hallaba totalmente sucio.

      El monstruo se percató de la pequeña presencia que había detrás de él, y aburrido de los ataques inútiles de los policías, decidió cambiar de objetivo.

      La niña se encontraba arrodillada, abrazando algo con fuerza y llorando. Priss jugó una carrera contra el tiempo y contra el voomer y logró alcanzarla.

      La tomó entre sus brazos, miró a su alrededor y se sintió acorralada. El resto de la carretera estaba vacía, pero si escapaba, el voomer la seguiría.

      En el transcurso de un segundo, mientras Priss decidía hacia donde dirigirse, una sombra se cernió sobre ella y la niña. La mano del voomer se aproximaba hacia ambas y dos ojos rojos las miraba fijamente.

      Priss quedó inmóvil. Otro lugar, la misma situación, el mismo temor. Esta vez ella era más fuerte. Esta vez ella ganaría.

Continuará…

      ACLARACION: Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 y todos sus personajes y nombres son propiedad de AIC/JVC.

      Nota de la Autora: Este es mi primer fanfic. Bubblegum Crisis es uno de los anime que más me gusta, pero como la historia tiene muchos cabos sueltos, he decido explorarlos y llenar los baches con mi propia interpretación de los hechos. Aún no se cuantos capítulos van a ser en total, pero creo que será una historia larga. Espero que les guste y los comentarios y sugerencias serán bienvenidos. 


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Podía sentir en la cabeza los latidos de su corazón, también podía sentir un rugido, como el de una bestia despertando en el infierno. Todo era confuso, un grito, alguien llorando, explosiones. No quería mirar hacia atrás, porque de hacerlo estaría mirando a su propia muerte. 

De repente, un estruendo aún mayor como si un gigante se desmoronara, y después silencio. Abrió sus ojos, se hallaba a un costado de la carretera, cerca de la barrera policial. Frente a ella, yacía el voomer inmóvil, entre sus brazos una niña que lloraba y se aferraba fuertemente a ella. 

Priss miró a la niña y le acarició el suave cabello dorado. Sintió que algo se movía entre ella y la pequeña y pudo ver que la cabeza de un perrito se asomaba, separó a la niña de ella.

- Ya pasó todo. ¿Estás bien?

La niña con su manitos secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza, mientras alzaba al perrito.

- No vuelvas a escaparte Tobi. Gracias señora por salvarnos a Tobi y a mi.

Priss sonrió, el mundo apestaba, pero aún así quedaba algo de inocencia.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres?

No obtuvo respuesta. La niña parecía asustada. 

Unos oficiales se acercaron, entre ellos el que Priss había golpeado para poder pasar.

- ¡Allí está Capitán! ¡Es ella!

- Señorita, me temo que tendrá que acompañarnos.

Priss se levantó con la niña en brazos ignorando las palabras del oficial e inició la marcha hacia su motocicleta que aguardaba por ella. Tenía pensado llevar a la niña con ella hasta que encontrara a los padres.

El policía hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que le cerraran el paso.

- Golpeó a un oficial e interrumpió un operativo. Son motivos suficientes para que quede detenida.

- Salvé una vida- contestó Priss- Es motivo suficiente para que dejen de fastidiarme.

- ¡Kaede! ¡Kaede! ¡Estás a salvo!- Gritó una mujer, mientras se abría paso entre los oficiales.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mira Tobi está bien, esta señora nos salvó!- exclamó la niña, mientras Priss la dejaba en el suelo para que se reuniera con su madre.

Los policías observaron la escena en silencio, mientras la mujer abrazaba a su hija. 

- Usted salvó a mi hija. ¿Cómo puedo retribuírselo?

- No se preocupe. El que esté sana y salva es suficiente.- respondió mientras se marchaba.

La imponente moto roja la estaba esperando, se colocó el casco y se subió. Igualmente debería tomar el camino más largo, la carretera permanecería cortada hasta que quitaran al voomer de allí.

Varias filas de vehículos seguía aguardando, mientras los oficiales indicaban la manera de salir.

Priss puso en marcha la moto y cautelosamente comenzó a salir de ese caos. Al final de la fila, un porsche rojo podía divisarse, Priss lo reconoció inmediatamente, había sido el mismo auto que hacía unos 15 minutos, casi la había embestido. La ventanilla del conductor estaba baja, quedando al descubierto la figura femenina que se hallaba frente al volante. Priss pasó lentamente con su moto por al lado del auto, descubriendo de esta manera a la persona que ella había considerado una psicópata. La joven de penetrantes ojos azules y cabellos del mismo color, la miró intensamente al tiempo que una sonrisa seductora se dibujaba en sus labios. Priss aceleró y se perdió en la noche.

*****

Había sido una noche demasiado larga y extenuante. La actuación, algunos encuentros sorpresivos y por último el incidente con el voomer. Jugar a la heroína no estaba en sus planes. Y aunque aún se le helaba la sangre al recordar la mano del voomer sobre ella, se sentía bien, como si hubiese liberado gran parte de la ira y la frustración que llevaba dentro. 

Abrió la puerta de su remolque y chequeó que todo estuviese en orden, o más bien que el desorden en el que estaba acostumbrada a vivir no estuviese alterado. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el sofá, una vez en el colchón que había en el suelo y que le servía de cama, se quitó las botas. Apagó la luz y se preparó para dormir. 

No obstante, a pesar del cansancio que tenía no pudo evitar repasar todo lo que le había sucedido. Había salvado la vida de una niña y eso la colmaba de paz. Pero, ¿Lo había hecho como un acto de heroísmo, o había sido un rapto de egoísmo para purgar su ira? Igualmente, no estaba dispuesta a seguir viendo como moría gente frente a ella. Había perdido muchos seres queridos durante sus 17 años de vida. Su familia, sus amigos, Hiroshi…Si tan sólo alguien hubiese estado en el lugar correcto, en el momento indicado y hubiese evitado alguna de esas tragedias…Ella había evitado una esa noche. Le había dado a esa madre y a esa hija la posibilidad que ella nunca tuvo.

El sueño comenzó a vencerla y los ojos se le cerraron. Priss quedó profundamente dormida. Una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y entre sueños murmuraba algo.

- Mamá, papá…

*****

El porsche rojo se detuvo frente al edificio Lady 633. El acceso a una cochera, al lado de la boutique Silky Doll se abrió y el vehículo ingresó.

La joven alta y de cabellos azulados, descendió del auto para dirigirse a su casa, hizo su entrada a través de la boutique y tomó el elevador que la llevaría a su habitación. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y tomó su bata de seda, se sirvió una copa de whisky y se dirigió a una parte del edificio que se encontraba en el subsuelo. Allí se sentó frente a una inmensa computadora y comenzó a analizar los diseños y planos de lo que parecía ser una armadura o en su defecto un voomer altamente desarrollado.

"¿Sería posible volver a empezar?"- se preguntaba- "¿A pesar del fracaso que llevaba sobre sus espaldas? ¿Valdría la pena correr nuevamente el riesgo?" 

Todos estos interrogantes martillaban la mente de Sylia Stingray. El incidente de esa noche le había abierto una nueva perspectiva. No había sido el voomer el que había llamado su atención, tampoco la incompetencia de la Policía A.D., que era algo común. Había sido otra cosa, más bien alguien. No podía quitar de su mente la imagen de esa mujer salvando a la niña, su figura, sus movimientos, su pasión y a la vez su desprecio hacia todo; y por sobre todas las cosas esa mirada gatuna penetrante, en la que podía verse la ira mezclada con el sufrimiento.

Eso era lo que ella estaba buscando, lo que necesitaba para su causa. Pero ¿Cómo atrapar a semejante criatura salvaje? Sabía que no sería fácil, pero estaba dispuesta a iniciar la cacería. 

*****

Como siempre después de un incidente con un voomer, los medios de comunicación tergiversaban los hechos y la Policía A.D. era presentada ante el público como los únicos héroes y salvadores. Y siendo que habían tenido todo un domingo sin noticieros, esto les había dado el tiempo suficiente para editar a su antojo las noticias. 

De esta forma, el voomer que había causado estragos en la carretera, era mostrado como una bestia torpe que fue vencida rápidamente por los oficiales. Sin mencionar el hecho de que el acto heroico de la Policía A.D. había consistido en salvar a una niña, un perro y una joven que se hallaban en el fuego cruzado y habían quedado a merced del monstruo.

Genom no tenía escrúpulos al momento de manipular  información y poco le importaba si un centenar de personas habían presenciado los hechos. Otros millones lo verían por televisión y creerían en esa verdad.

Todo se hallaba en manos de esa corporación, que había surgido como la salvadora de Japón, después del desvastador terremoto del año 33. Pero el título de "salvadores" les quedaba grande, y ellos mismos generaban el caos para luego controlarlo, o al menos hacer creer que lo hacían. Aún así el por que los voomers se colapsaban y se volvían violentos, parecía ser un misterio. Pero lo cierto era que la Policía A.D. no estaba totalmente capacitada para encargarse de estos accidentes. 

*****

Priss había dormido el domingo todo el día, de esta manera había logrado apaciguar el agotamiento físico que tenía acumulado después de una semana intensa. Y también le había dado respiro a los recuerdos y pensamientos que la acosaban.

Claro que el lunes debería comenzar sus actividades cotidianas y nuevamente se encontraría inmersa en su infierno personal.

Su día empezaba a las 2 PM, cuando se levantaba y después de ingerir el desayuno fusionado con almuerzo se dirigía al estudio a ensayar. 

Sus compañeros ya habían llegado y estaban practicando unas melodía nuevas. 

- ¡Buenos días! Pensé que te había tragado la tierra- dijo Maxon.

Priss respondió con una leve mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

Mientras que Jaid no pudo evitar abrir su bocaza.

- ¡Te vimos en la tele Priss! Así que la Policía A.D. te salvó el trasero de ese voomer…

Priss cambió su expresión.

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

- Eso dijeron en las noticias.

- Nadie me rescató de nada. Yo salvé a esa niña.

- Pero…

- Yo te creo, tu no eres el tipo de chica que deber ser rescatada, y menos por esos idiotas- Intervino Fox.

Era increíble, no sólo habían querido detenerla, sino que le habían quitado todo el crédito de lo que había hecho. En realidad no le importaba ser reconocida como una heroína, pero esto ya era el colmo.

El enojo volvía a colmarla. Decidió no hacer caso y dejarse llevar por lo único que lograba apaciguarla: la música.

Ensayó durante toda la tarde hasta llegada la noche.

Cuando emprendió su regreso a casa pensó por un momento pasar por el taller de Nigel. Quería hablar con él sobre lo que había sucedido el sábado. Después de todo, ella había sido la que había huido y la que debía una explicación. Pero no sabía de que manera podría encarar la conversación. Nigel no era fácil de tratar, era muy callado y era casi probable que evadiría el tema. Aún no, no era el momento. Igualmente, tarde o temprano tendría que ir al taller a llevar su moto para el habitual mantenimiento.

*****

Sylia Stingray acababa de salir de la piscina. Secó su cabello y se colocó una bata y se dirigió hacia una habitación, encendió la luz y miró a su alrededor. El lugar era amplio y frente a ella se hallaba una enorme mesa de dibujo con lápices, reglas y demás elementos de trabajo. Había una lámina pegada en el tablero, era el boceto de un vestido de noche, en el que hacía un tiempo que estaba trabajando. Todos los diseños de la boutique Silky Doll eran realizados por ella.

Fue hacia un escritorio y sacó de un cajón unas láminas enrolladas, las desplegó sobre el tablero, eran planos con especificaciones técnicas para construir unas armaduras cibernéticas. Las miró por un instante, tomó unas hojas en blanco, un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar. Para su sorpresa lo que salió de su lápiz fue un rostro, el rostro de una mujer de mirada profunda. La misma que la había cautivado hacía un par de días. La misma persona que le había hecho creer nuevamente en sus objetivos. A la que tarde o temprano lograría atrapar y domesticar.

Continuó dibujando y ahora si pudo concentrarse en lo que quería, una nueva armadura, una nueva arma que sería usada por su musa inspiradora.

Cuando acabó, buscó el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

- Hola ¿Cómo haz estado?

- Ahh, Sylia eres tú.

- Tengo que pedirte algo.

- ¿Sí?

- He decidido volver a los negocios.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Totalmente.

- Pensé que ya te habías dado por vencida…

- No, digamos que me siento estimulada.

- …

- Necesito tu ayuda. Estoy trabajando en una armadura nueva.

- ¿Piensas usarla tu?

- No.

- ¿Ya sabes quién la usará?

- Si. Me gustaría que vieras los diseños en los que estoy trabajando.

- Está bien…

- Te espero mañana en la noche. ¿Qué te parece?

- Bueno.

- Nos vemos. Adiós.

- Adiós.

 Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

      El motor se sentía muy ahogado y posiblemente no resistiría el viaje de regreso, tendría que llevársela a Nigel para que la revisara, después de todo solía tener abierto el taller hasta tarde. Era eso o volver a su casa caminando con la moto a cuestas. El trayecto desde Hot Legs hasta el taller no era muy grande. Al final  tendría que enfrentar a Nigel antes de lo que tenía pensado, era como si su moto si hubiese descompuesto a propósito. Llegó al taller y le sorprendió encontrar todo cerrado y oscuro. Se detuvo, bajó para poder investigar, era obvio que no había nadie allí.

      - ¡Maldición! ¿Nigel dónde te metiste?

      Tal vez la moto podría aguantar un día más, pero debería traerla a la mañana siguiente para no perder más tiempo. Se subió nuevamente e intentó ponerla en marcha. No pasó nada.

      - ¡Por favor nena! ¡No me hagas esto ahora! Resiste, sólo un poco.

      No había caso, Priss pensó rápidamente cuales eran las opciones que tenía. Caminar hasta su casa era una locura, tanteó en los bolsillos para ver si tenía algunas monedas para el tren, pero había gastado el poco dinero que llevaba en un par de cervezas. La idea de dejar su preciada motocicleta sola en la calle toda la noche no le agradaba demasiado. Esperar a Nigel parecía ser la opción más viable. Así que acomodó la moto delante de la puerta del taller y se sentó en el suelo para aguardar. 

      Observando la moto, pensó por un instante lo que esa máquina significaba para ella. Hiroshi se la había regalado hacía casi un año para navidad, según él, la había conseguido con la ayuda de un amigo, era uno de los mejores regalos que había recibido en su vida. No le había tomado mucho tiempo poder dominarla, estaba acostumbrada a andar en moto desde chica, podía decirse que era una costumbre familiar. La había acompañado en muchas cosas ese año, era su tesoro. Y la única persona fuera de ella autorizada a ponerle un dedo encima era Nigel. Ese sujeto sí que sabía como arreglarla y hacer que pareciera siempre nueva, era como si tuviese un vínculo especial con las máquinas. La moto y Nigel…la herencia que Hiro le había dejado.

*****

Unos sueños extraños la acosaron durante toda la noche, imágenes entrecruzadas del pasado y del presente. Su padre arreglando las motocicletas en el taller que tenía cuando ella apenas era una chiquilla…Hiro dándole su regalo de Navidad y enseñándole a montar una moto que parecía imposible de manejar…y Nigel. Los tres rostros mirándola, los hombres que habían marcado su vida de una forma u otra, uniéndose en una sola figura sin rostro…¿su futuro? Todo parecía incierto y confuso, dos de ellos ya no estaban más, el destino se los había arrebatado, igualmente ella podía sentirlos porque sabía que desde algún lugar la estarían observando. Nigel…él si estaba allí, era su amigo, su confidente. Ella lo quería pero la pregunta era ¿cómo a un padre o cómo a un amante? No importaba de que forma, se sentía sumamente atraída a él, pero tenía miedo. El temor de perderlo, de que no estuviera nunca más allí, como había sucedido con sus otros dos amores. La angustia estaba ganando su corazón y su mente, se sentía ahogada como si quisiese gritar y no pudiese. Se dio cuenta que nada de lo que la rodeaba era real y que la llave para salir del sufrimiento era simplemente abrir los ojos. Se despertó de golpe, agitada y sudorosa y lo que vio la alarmó mucho más que sus pesadillas. Estaba vestida, inclusive con la chaqueta y las botas puestas, se encontraba en una cama que no era la suya, en una habitación totalmente desconocida y pensó por un momento que aún se encontraba soñando. 

     Se levantó y se dispuso a inspeccionar el lugar, cuando un ruido proveniente de abajo captó su atención, era el sonido de alguien trabajando con un soldador. Abrió la puerta y bajó una corta escalera. El ruido acababa de cesar.

     - Hola ¿Descansaste bien?

     - ¡Nigel!

     Priss no entendía bien que sucedía, se encontraba en el taller, pero el último recuerdo que tenía era en la puerta esperando. Nigel se puso de pie y se quitó los guantes.

     - Te prepararé café, en la cocina hay unas galletas si quieres.

     Ella siguió sin decir nada, todo le parecía muy confuso. Miró su reloj y no pudo evitar una exclamación.

     - ¡Las 12 PM!

     Nigel continuaba imperturbable.

     -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo? ¿Y cómo demonios llegué a tu cama?

     - Te encontré durmiendo en la puerta junto a la moto, eran las 7 AM.

     - ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?

     - Tuve que atender un negocio urgente.

     - ¿Por qué demonios no me despertaste?

     - Lo intenté, pero estabas profundamente dormida. Además temblabas de frío, así que decidí alzarte y llevarte a la cama. Al menos estarías más cómoda.

      El hombre fue hasta la cocina y calentó un poco de café. Priss repasaba todo lo que había sucedido, si bien se encontraba muy cansada, nunca pensó que se quedaría dormida en la calle. Después de todo no era la primera vez, antes de tener su remolque, había tenido que pasar muchas noches a la intemperie. Por suerte esos días habían quedado en el pasado. Nigel sirvió café para ambos, aprovechaba el desayuno de Priss para tomarse unos minutos de descanso. 

     - Toma unas galletas.

     Priss bebió el café y comió las galletas como si fuera la primera vez que comía, tenía mucha hambre, puesto que no había probado bocado alguno desde el día anterior.

     - Estará lista por la noche.

     - Está bien.

     - Si tienes algo que hacer, puedes irte.

     El hombre acabó el café y se dirigió a su área de trabajo donde se colocó nuevamente los guantes y retornó a la actividad. Priss recordó la conversación que tenía pendiente con él sobre lo que había sucedido en Hot Legs, y juntando algo de coraje sacó el tema.

     - Nigel…con respecto al otro día…yo…

     Él continuaba con su trabajo sin prestarle atención aparentemente. Priss vaciló por un instante haciendo que el temor se apoderara de ella. 

     - Está bien, no te preocupes.- le respondió antes que ella pudiera continuar. Priss optó por no seguir, y tácitamente ambos aceptaron la situación. Decidió marcharse, tenía muchas que cosas que atender durante el día, esperando encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para hablar seriamente por la noche. 

     - Volveré esta noche. Adiós.

     - Adiós.

*****

     - ¡Ese vestido te queda de maravilla!

     - ¿En serio? ¿No cree que es un escote…demasiado provocativo?

     - ¡No seas tímida!

     - Umm, está bien. Pero quiero probarme ese otro también.

      La joven tardó un par de minutos en el cambiador, mientras Sylia acomodaba otras prendas. La chica se asomó tímidamente, así y todo captó rápido su atención. 

     - Me da vergüenza, creo que prefiero el otro.

     - ¿Por qué? El vestido que llevas puesto no tiene escote.

     - Si…pero…es muy corto.- Las mejillas de la muchacha estaban encendidas.

     - A ver, déjame ver como te queda.

     El vestido de un azul oscuro, ciertamente no tenía escote, era totalmente cerrado con un cuello alto. Era ajustado y remarcaba la figura, pero sumamente corto con un tajo en cada lado. Uno de los mejores diseños de Silky Doll. Sylia la observó detenidamente de arriba abajo y le acercó. 

     - No te preocupes, te queda perfecto.- La chica se sonrió tímidamente. Sylia se aproximó aún más y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro suavemente. 

     - Además tienes un cuerpo bellísimo.

     - Gracias…

     - Bueno, entonces ¿Cuál llevaras?

     - Me gustan los dos pero…

     - No te preocupes, si tienes un cuerpo bien dotado debes lucirlo.

     Tras un breve momento de vacilación, y sintiéndose extraña ante el comportamiento de la dueña de la boutique, se decidió.

     - Llevaré los dos.

     - ¡Así me gusta!

     Sylia sabía como convencer a sus clientas de cual era la mejor opción a la hora de elegir la vestimenta adecuada. Su poder de persuasión era enorme, como una especie de juego. Lo suyo no se trataba sólo de convencerlas, sino que  las seducía hasta el punto de rendirlas a su voluntad. Era un juego peligroso, pero ella sabía muy bien con quien jugarlo.

     Acomodó los vestidos en bolsos separados y una vez que la joven pagó, la acompañó hasta la puerta, augurándole mucha suerte. Pero algo sorprendió a Sylia, la chica ya había partido y antes de que cerrara la puerta, alguien pasó por delante de ella. La misma persona que se había apoderado de sus pensamientos y de sus sueños, la presa que buscaba cazar. Cuando volvió en sí, después de su sorpresa, Priss ya estaba doblando la esquina. "¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde eres? ¿O acaso estás sólo en mi mente?" Los interrogantes la desesperaban, esa mujer misteriosa la estaba enloqueciendo. 

     Regresó al interior del negocio, observó por un instante a través del muro de cristal a los peces que nadaban placidamente, tratando de encontrar ella misma esa paz  Comenzó a maquinar en su mente la forma de apoderarse de Priss, por el momento no tenía apuro, prefería tomarse las cosas con calma.

*****

     - Priss, debemos sacar un tema nuevo. Tenemos que ampliar nuestro repertorio.

     - Ya lo sé Maxon. Estoy trabajando en eso.

     - Sería mejor un tema fuerte con toques de tecno. Ya tenemos baladas y al público le gusta moverse.

     - Falta poco para las vacaciones navideñas ¿Crees que llegaremos a tener listo un nuevo tema?

     - Jaid, falta un mes para Navidad, al menos podemos dejar lista la melodía y la letra. Cuando regresemos de las vacaciones ya podremos grabarlo.

     - ¿Piensan irse de vacaciones? - preguntó Priss con preocupación.

     - Hace mucho que no veo a mi familia y aprovecharé estas fiestas para visitarlos.

     - Si, yo igual- agregó Maxon.

     - Y tú Priss ¿Adónde iras?

     - A ningún lado. No tengo familia ¿recuerdas?

     - Lo siento.

     - Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco iré a ningún lado. También estoy solo.- dijo Fox desde el fondo de la habitación mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

     - OK, ya tuvimos demasiadas distracciones, vamos a trabajar.- Priss se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el estudio para comenzar los ensayos. Halló en la música y en las letras de las canciones, el escape momentáneo de siempre, evadiendo todo lo que la rodeaba. Al mismo tiempo que fortalecía su espíritu buscando la manera de hacer frente a los sentimientos que tanto temía. 

     Otra vez esa maldita época del año, donde todos debían ser felices y celebrar. Por suerte Japón no era un país que se dejara llevar demasiado por esos festejos. Únicamente la fiesta de Año Nuevo tenía su importancia. La Navidad había sido una herencia de occidente, era más un festejo comercial para la mayoría de los japoneses y la forma de mantener vivas las costumbres para los cristianos y occidentales que desde hacía mucho tiempo se habían establecido en el país oriental.

     Priss no odiaba ese tipo de festejos en sí, sino que detestaba estar totalmente sola. Hacía 5 años ya que había tenido que pasar su primera navidad en solitario, sin afectos, sin regalos, rodeada de extraños en un orfanato que aborrecía con toda su alma. Luego vinieron muchos cambios en su vida, hasta que conoció a Hiroshi y a los chicos de la banda. Momentos colmados de una felicidad pasajera que ya no volverían. Ahora Hiroshi ya no estaba, y hasta sus compañeros tenían una familia. 

     Cuando terminaron con el ensayo, compartieron unas pizzas y unas cervezas entre los cuatro. Priss se percató de la hora, ya era tarde y aún tenía que pasar a buscar la moto por el taller.

     - Debo marcharme.

     - ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? Ni siquiera nos hemos emborrachado aún.- dijo Maxon.

     - Hey Priss ¿Dónde está tu moto?

     - En el taller. Tengo que ir a buscarla. 

     - OK, si tienes que irte…

     - Adiós. Nos vemos mañana.

     Priss se sentía extraña sin su moto, era como si estuviera incompleta. Esperaba que Nigel ya hubiese terminado de arreglarla. Aunque esta vez tenía dinero para el tren, no estaba dispuesta a pasar un día más sin ella. 

     Llegó al taller, había una luz encendida. Empujó la puerta, estaba abierta. Su moto estaba allí, relucía como nueva, pero Nigel no estaba por ninguna parte. Esperó un instante, seguro estaría ocupado adentro o no hubiese dejado el taller abierto. Cuando Nigel apareció, Priss no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Se había cambiado de ropa, no tenía puesto su característico mameluco y llevaba el cabello suelto y húmedo. Todo indicaba que acababa de darse una ducha. Si bien cuando lo encontró en Hot Legs estaba casi irreconocible, verlo en el taller vestido diferente le resultaba sumamente raro.

     - Ya está lista. Solucioné el problema que tenía en el motor y le hice un mantenimiento general.

     - ¿Cuánto te debo?

     - Aún no saqué la cuenta.

     Silencio absoluto. Priss no sabía de que hablar. Ya se aproximaba a la moto para retirarse, cuando Nigel habló.

     - ¿Quieres algo de cenar?

     - No, gracias. Ya cené.

     - ¿Una cerveza?

     No podía negarse a la invitación, después de todo estar con él era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba. Y tal vez el alcohol le daba la fuerza que necesitaba para iniciar la conversación que tenía pensada. 

     Mientras bebían, hablaron sobre motos, como siempre. Y ambos esquivaban tener una conversación más profunda. Esta vez Priss no quería hablar sobre el sábado pasado, quería confesar lo que sentía, pero la cobardía era más fuerte. Cuando terminó la cerveza, Priss miró el reloj que había en la pared, ya era demasiado tarde. Sería mejor regresar a casa, no quería correr la misma suerte del otro día y encontrarse en medio de otro incidente con voomers. Otra vez estaría huyendo sin siquiera intentarlo. Ya se preparaba para irse, estaba a punto de ponerse el casco.

     - Debo irme Nigel.

     - No.

     -¿Cómo?

     - No te vayas.- Nigel estaba detrás de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, Priss frenó en seco sus movimientos. Sintió que sus labios la besaban en el cuello, se dio vuelta lentamente y se miraron por unos instantes. Su corazón latía más fuerte que de costumbre, tratando de adivinar en la mirada profunda del hombre que tenía frente suyo, el por que de semejante acción. Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó sus labios suavemente. Ella cerró los ojos y se entregó por completo en un profundo beso unido en un apasionado abrazo, al tiempo que su mano derecha soltaba el casco y lo dejaba caer. No podía negarse, era lo que ella quería y deseaba que ese instante durase toda la eternidad. Fue casi un minuto que pareció un siglo, cuando se separaron, un silencio cómplice se generó entre ambos. Nigel recogió unas cosas y cerró el taller; ya se había excedido de horario. Priss aguardaba, no sabía exactamente que, pero lo intuía. Y aunque pareciese extraño, el temor y la cobardía la habían abandonado por completo. Nigel se acercó a ella nuevamente, y la tomó de la mano.

     - Ven.

     Priss no respondió nada y se dejó llevar. Se encontró en la misma habitación en donde había despertado ese mediodía. Nigel estaba frente a ella, la intensidad de sus miradas valía más que mil palabras. Sintió en su rostro el contacto de la mano de él, y después el toque de sus labios en los suyos, mientras ambos se perdían en un segundo beso interminable. Sin darse cuenta su chaqueta se deslizó de sus brazos y cayó al suelo, mientras sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa de él y a deslizarse por su pecho. 

     De repente se halló recostada en la misma cama en la que había dormido esa mañana. Priss no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir como él besaba su cuello al tiempo que desabrochaba su corsé. Se abandonó por completo a sus emociones y se dejó llevar por el presente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo los fantasmas de su pasado dejaron de acosarla y pudo olvidar por un momento a Hiroshi. Ahora el rostro de su futuro parecía cobrar forma en la figura de Nigel. Finalmente había podido alcanzar la paz que tanto había buscado en los brazos del hombre que creía amar.

Continuará.


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Hacía unos quince minutos que Nigel había despertado, abrazado a él, Priss permanecía profundamente dormida. No era su intención despertarla, era temprano aún y la placidez de su sueño, marcada por el ritmo tranquilo de la respiración, lo inundaba de una paz indescriptible. No podía dejar de observarla, su piel suave, el cabello desordenado, el flequillo que tapaba en parte sus ojos, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era ver ese rostro de niña que el sueño le proporcionaba. Sintió miedo, como si tuviese entre sus brazos a una criatura inocente arrebatada del mismo paraíso. Esa imagen contrastaba fuertemente con la mujer decidida, violenta y pasional que conocía. Después de todo, Priss no era más que una niña recubierta de un caparazón de rudeza, que había madurado forzada por las circunstancias y que con sólo diecisiete años mostraba en su mirada el envejecimiento prematuro de su alma. Era como si durante el sueño volviese a su verdadero yo, desprovisto de presiones y de angustias, y por un momento recuperase la inocencia perdida. Sumido en estos pensamientos, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Su mente cambió de escenario, y se preguntó que sucedería de ahora en más, sabía que su situación no era fácil, y temía tener que renunciar a lo que sentía por ella para protegerla. Priss se movió y se despertó dirigiéndole una mirada juguetona, giró para quedar encima de él, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho; y permaneció así por unos instantes, mientras él continuó acariciándole el pelo. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con sus ojos gatunos.

- No sé si lo dije anoche, te lo diré ahora…Te amo.

Nigel sonrió, pero no respondió nada, su único reflejo fue atraerla hacia sí para besarla.

- No lo dijiste pero lo demostraste…

Sus interrogantes y temores podían quedarse en el olvido por un tiempo, el presente era demasiado bueno para estropearlo. Al parecer Priss pensaba de la misma forma, y el hecho de comenzar el día haciendo el amor con el hombre del que estaba segura de amar, no podía ser mejor.

*****

Priss se vistió, ya debía marcharse, hacía una hora que Nigel estaba trabajando en el taller. Ella hubiese querido continuar el día de la manera en que lo había comenzado, pero ambos tenían obligaciones que cumplir. Antes de dormirse, había tenido el gran temor de que todo durase sólo esa noche y terminase allí, pero lo que había sucedido por la mañana le había demostrado lo contrario; todo indicaba  que era el comienzo de algo completamente nuevo, y eso la hacía muy feliz. Felicidad…ya extrañaba sentirla, inclusive le daba miedo. Pero quizás esta vez la vida le había dado una tregua y no podía desaprovecharla.

Una vez que salió de la habitación pudo ver a Nigel de espaldas ocupado en su trabajo.

- Debo irme ahora. Quiero regresar a casa y ver si mi remolque está aún entero.

- ¿Qué harás esta noche?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, y después de vacilar un momento se animó a contestar.

- Supongo que tendré que ensayar, mañana tengo un concierto.

Nigel interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo, se puso de pie y se le aproximó. Priss permanecía quieta y en sus ojos podía leerse una mezcla de asombro y de desconfianza. Le costaba volver amar a alguien, pero su verdadera sorpresa era por Nigel, nunca hubiese imaginado tanta ternura de parte de ese hombre callado y reservado.

- ¿Y cuándo quieres repetir lo de anoche?

Priss se ruborizó, no sabía que responder.

- Yo…- no la dejó acabar y aproximándose lentamente besó sus labios.

*****

       Una vez en su casa, que por suerte aún estaba de una sola pieza, tomó un baño caliente que logró relajarla después de un día demasiado agitado. Se puso a trabajar en un nuevo tema, donde seguro se verían reflejadas las experiencias más recientes que había tenido. Básicamente sus canciones hablaban de ella, de su pasado, de sus amores y de sus penas, de todo lo que guardaba su mente y que nadie podía acceder. Priss era una especie de acertijo cuya respuesta se hallaba encriptada en las letras de sus canciones. 

 Las obsesiones que habían ocupado su mente en estos últimos días, parecían una tontería. El haberse encontrado con Nigel en Hot Legs la había colmado de miedo y de interrogantes, sin imaginar nunca que cuatro días después estaría iniciando una relación con él. Sus temores no eran por Nigel, hacía tiempo que lo conocía, pero el recuerdo de las pérdidas pasadas le generaban esa inseguridad que no lograría apaciguar por mucho tiempo. Pero esta vez sentía que la herida del pasado se cerraba poco a poco, era el momento de empezar nuevamente.

*****

Sylia podía ser definida como una persona obsesiva, cuando una idea estaba fija en su mente, no descansaba hasta llevarla a cabo. Y esa obsesión era aún mayor cuando se hallaban involucrados directamente sus intereses personales. 

Los planos de la nueva armadura ya estaban terminados, ahora sólo faltaba conseguir a la persona que la usaría. Ella sabía muy bien quien sería, el único problema era que la persona en cuestión ni siquiera lo sospechaba.

¿Por dónde podría empezar a buscarla? Sólo la había visto un par de veces, aunque había sido suficiente para que ese rostro se quedara grabado en su memoria. Comenzó a sacar conclusiones a partir de lo que había percibido en ella. Todo indicaba que por su apariencia y actitud, era alguien de los suburbios. Esos modales, la forma en que se conducía, el vocabulario que utilizaba, daban la impresión de alguien de un estrato social bajo que inclusive podía ser miembro de una pandilla. Sylia estaba acostumbrada a tratar con todo tipo de gente, muchos de su contactos estaban en la parte baja de Megalocity. Inclusive podía recurrir a ellos para que le brindasen información al respecto, pero prefería embarcarse en esta aventura ella sola.

La temporada de caza ya había comenzado, debía conocer el hábitat de su presa, y esa tarde decidió dar un paseo por Soho Ward, para hallar alguna pista que la guiase hasta su trofeo. Podría decirse que además de obsesiva y calculadora, era una mujer afortunada, o al menos ese día la suerte estaba de su lado. Los afiches que promocionaban a cierta cantante empapelaban los callejones y cuanto hueco libre hubiese. Era comprensible, si se tenía en cuenta que Hot Legs era uno de los clubes nocturnos más populares de Soho Ward, y que Priss Asagiri era la cantante de moda en ese barrio.

Al principio, Sylia no le puso atención a los afiches, ya que estaba más preocupada por la gente que la rodeaba, buscando a la persona deseada. El detenerse por un momento a esperar para cruzar la calle, la hizo percatarse de una mirada gatuna sumamente conocida que se repetía por doquier. Ese rostro era inconfundible, no podía haber equivocación, aún así se aproximó para comprobar de cerca su hallazgo.

- ¡Al fin te encontré! ¿Priss?

Como acto reflejo, buscó en su bolso el teléfono celular y marcó un número que estaba en la memoria. La imagen de un hombre moreno apareció automáticamente en la pequeña pantalla.

- Hola ¿Nigel?

- Hola Sylia.

- ¿Recuerdas los bocetos que te mostré el otro día?

- Sí.

- Ya acabé con los diseños definitivos, pero me gustaría que los supervises.

- Está bien.

- ¿Qué te parece esta noche?

- Lo siento, no puedo.

- ¡¿Cómo que no puedes?!

- Tengo trabajo para mañana y la paga es en efectivo.

- Yo puedo ofrecerte algo más que paga en efectivo y lo sabes…

- Lo siento Sylia.

- ¡Está bien, como quieras! Mañana arreglaremos.

Colgó el teléfono sin siquiera despedirse. Ahora sus planes deberían ser modificados. La enfurecía el hecho de que Nigel no estuviera disponible cuando ella lo necesitaba, y no quería lanzarse a ciegas sobre su presa sin tener lista la trampa.

*****

 No sabía como explicarlo, pero se sentía sumamente feliz. Había estado por la noche con Nigel, pero no se había quedado a dormir  ya que quería estar en su casa temprano. Los días en los que actuaba solían ser demasiado largos. Nigel le había prometido que iba a ir al concierto esa noche, y eso era lo que la llenaba de alegría. Ahora no sólo cantaría para sentirse viva, también lo haría por él.

Priss sabía muy bien que el público de los viernes era muy diferente al de los sábados. Los viernes siempre iba gente más "civilizada" como los llamaba Maxon o "aburrida" en términos de Jaid. Eran jóvenes provenientes del centro de Tokyo, que preferían divertirse en los suburbios, aún así tenía muchos fans entre ellos y era un público muy exigente, inclusive cabía la posibilidad de que algún ejecutivo de una discográfica se fijara en ella. Saber que Nigel estaría allí apoyándola, la hacía más fuerte, como en los viejos tiempos cuando estaba Hiroshi.

La noche pasó rápidamente, el público actuó con la euforia de siempre y Priss les entregó lo mejor de sí, pero algo había opacado la alegría del comienzo, Nigel no estaba, Priss comenzó a preocuparse y a imaginarse mil cosas. Una vez terminado el show, decidió marcharse para pasar por el taller. Al llegar, encontró todo cerrado y oscuro, como la vez anterior en la que había decidido esperarlo toda la noche. Era extraño, al menos que hubiese tenido una urgencia. Trató de frenar sus pensamientos, o sus temores volverían a la superficie y la enloquecerían. Emprendió el regreso a su casa e intentaría dormir, al otro día tendría tiempo suficiente para esclarecer las cosas.

*****

Sylia se despertó, miró el reloj que había en la mesa de luz, eran las 4 AM. Tenía mucha sed y la garganta le picaba. Se levantó cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertar a la persona que dormía a su lado. Se dirigió a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua fresca. 

Había tenido sueños perturbadores durante la noche, voomers desquiciados, ella peleando y esa mujer…esa mirada…pero esta vez su admiración y obsesión se habían transformado en temor. Como si el rostro que se reveló en sus pesadillas fuera el presagio de algo malo por llegar. Regresó a la habitación y volvió a acostarse, tratando de olvidar esas imágenes trastornantes. El hombre que yacía a su lado, le daba la espalda, ella se acercó y pasó un brazo a su alrededor. Comenzó a besarle la espalda, al tiempo que le acariciaba el pecho.

- Nigel, se que no estas dormido…

Efectivamente estaba despierto desde que ella se había levantado, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, con otra persona. Giró para poder verla y responder a sus caricias y besos, sabía lo que ella buscaba y quería de él y no tenía más opción que complacerla.

*****

El celular empezó a sonar, Priss se despertó pensando que era el reloj despertador, y cuando se dio cuenta de que era el teléfono, saltó de la cama para buscarlo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Aún se hallaba algo dormida, por lo que no se percató de la procedencia del número. 

- Hola.

- Priss.

- ¿Nigel?

- Sí. 

- …

- Disculpa por anoche, no pude ir a verte, tuve que trabajar hasta tarde y…

- No te molestes en inventar una excusa, pasé por el taller después del concierto y no estabas.

- Quizás estaba durmiendo, estaba muy cansado.

- Lo que sea.

Cortó la comunicación y tiró el aparato en la cama con furia. Se sentía defraudada, como una tonta. Era obvio que él no estaba y por algún motivo le estaba mintiendo. Ella no tenía derecho a meterse en la vida de Nigel, pero le molestaba que jugaran con sus sentimientos.

*****

El repertorio para ese show no había variado demasiado desde la noche anterior, aunque habían preferido eliminar un par de baladas y reemplazarlas con temas más movidos. Faltaba poco para salir a escena, Priss, Jaid y Fox aguardaban en la habitación que servía de camarín y sala de reuniones. Cada uno estaba en sus cosas, Fox practicaba unos acordes en su bajo, Jaid seguía el ritmo con una batería invisible y Priss repasaba las letras de las canciones más nuevas. Maxon entró decidido a buscar su guitarra.

- Priss, hay un sujeto afuera que quiere verte.

- ¿Quién es?

- Es el mismo tipo con el que estabas el otro día, insiste en verte. ¿Lo recibes aquí o afuera?

Priss nunca espero que Nigel fuera a verla antes de la actuación, comenzó a pensar que realmente conocía muy poco a este hombre. Seguramente la forma abrupta en la que ella había terminado la conversación telefónica no le había caído muy bien. Se sentía culpable, había actuado como una chiquilla caprichosa, ahora tendría que enfrentarse con las consecuencias. El temor podía leerse en su cara. Salió al pasillo, como si se entregase a la pena máxima, pensando que Nigel estaría enojado con su actitud.

- ¿Aún sigues enojada?

- Quizás…

El verlo despreocupado la distendió y espantó todos sus miedos. Se paró en puntas de pie para alcanzar el rostro de Nigel y darle un beso en la mejilla, era su forma de perdonarlo y pedir perdón, pero no quería ser más demostrativa en un lugar público. Nigel adivinó su intención, y actuando con rapidez pudo besar sus labios antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar. El abrazo y el beso no se prolongaron por mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para que el resto de Sekiria saliera de la habitación y los descubrieran. Maxon aclaró su garganta para hacer notar su presencia, Priss se separó de Nigel y no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas.

- Aseguráte de que tus fans no te vean en esta situación o les romperías el corazón- le dijo Maxon.

- O peor aún, podrían fotografiarte y publicarte en internet- agregó Jaid, al tiempo que chocaba su mano con la de Maxon y ambos se reían.

- Cállense.

- Está bien Priscilla, no te enojes. Pero al menos podrías habernos dicho que tenías novio.

La cara de Priss estaba más roja que un tomate, aunque era más de ira que de vergüenza. Todo era demasiado repentino y no tenía ganas de andar ventilando su vida privada por ahí, y aunque los chicos de la banda eran los únicos amigos que tenía, a veces era mejor que no se enteraran de ciertas cosas. Nigel no pudo evitar sonreírse, conocía perfectamente el mal genio de Priss.

Fox permanecía callado y en su rostro no había señales de que la situación lo divirtiera. Todos marcharon hacia el escenario, ya era momento de que el show comenzara. Nigel ya se había percatado de la presencia de Fox, lo conocía desde hacía tiempo, habían tenido algunas amistades en común, pero nunca habían sido muy dados a hablarse. Fox formaba parte de la banda de Hiro hacía tiempo y siempre llevaban sus motocicletas al taller.

- Te felicito amigo, parece que lograste domesticar a la bestia. Pensé que Hiroshi era el único que había tenido ese don.

Nigel lo siguió con la mirada y no respondió nada. Las implicancias de ese comentario eran muy profundas, y no quería poner a Priss en una situación difícil.

El concierto se desenvolvió normalmente, con una horda de gente agitándose con cada canción. Priss hablaba con su público, los invitaba a la enajenación completa, los seducía con su voz y sus movimientos sensuales. 

Alejada de esa multitud eufórica, una persona observaba con interés semejante espectáculo, al tiempo que también se dejaba seducir por la diosa de ese lugar. Sylia Stingray sabía que estaba en un terreno que no le pertenecía, era una forastera en ese sitio, pero sabía camuflarse muy bien. Y de ser una cazadora en busca de su presa, pasó a convertirse en una presa más. La ropa de cuero que había escogido para la ocasión se adecuaba perfectamente al lugar y a las circunstancias, pero no pasaban desapercibidas ante las miradas masculinas que comenzaban a rodearla.

Sylia actuaba con soltura y poco le preocupaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La actuación de Priss acabó, y era el momento adecuado para buscar un trago y poder obtener información sobre ella. Cuando estaba cerca de la barra, le pareció ver a alguien conocido, pero su lógica le dijo que era imposible que estuviese allí. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente se disponía a pedir su trago, pudo comprobar que la lógica no podía aplicarse a todo.

- ¡¿Nigel?!

Entre todo el bullicio, el hombre no escuchó su exclamación, más allá de que su cabeza estaba pendiente de Priss. Sylia le tocó el hombro y así lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Cuando la miró, le llevó unos segundos reconocerla vestida de esa manera. No era común verla con el cabello recogido en una trenza y una gorra de cuero; y si bien era una mujer que solía usar todo tipo de ropa, la minifalda, el top y la campera de cuero combinados con unas botas negras eran poco común en ella, al menos hasta ese momento.

- ¿Sylia?

- Nigel ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo mismo me pregunto de ti.

- Umm, digamos que estoy por negocios, pero tú…

- Sólo vengo a distraerme un poco.

- La próxima vez podríamos venir a distraernos juntos. ¿No crees?- Sylia lo había tomado del brazo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Nigel quería deshacerse de ella pronto, ya que si Priss llegaba a aparecer en ese momento, las cosas se complicarían. 

- Debo irme.

- ¿Tan pronto? Nigel quédate un rato más, podríamos irnos juntos.

- Sólo vine por una cerveza. Estoy cansado.

- Parece que no quieres estar conmigo.- respondió con cierta amargura en su voz a modo de reproche.

- No es eso, si necesitas algo llámame. Nos vemos. 

- Adiós Nigel.

El hombre logró mezclarse entre la multitud para ir en busca de Priss que ya estaba en el camarín. Mientras, Sylia pidió un whisky y aguardó allí. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que alguien picó el anzuelo y se sentó a su lado. El diversión recién comenzaba.

*****

Nigel golpeó la puerta del camarín donde Priss y su grupo se hallaban descansando, Maxon abrió y no se sorprendió de verlo.

- Ah, eres tú. Ven, pasa.

En realidad no era su intención interrumpirlos, pero principalmente quería evitar otro enfrentamiento con Fox.

- Prefiero esperar.

- Hey, Priss. Tu novio te está esperando.

Obviamente el comentario derivó en las carcajadas de Jaid y Maxon, mientras que Fox permanecía serio y Priss echaba humo por las orejas. Salió al corredor y pudo percibir que Nigel estaba intranquilo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Debo irme.

- ¿Ya? Pensé que ibas a esperarme.

- Es que…

- Entonces me iré contigo.

Recogió sus cosas y se despidió de sus compañeros.

- Aguarda. ¿Hay otra salida además de la principal?

- Si,  la que da al callejón. ¿Por qué?

- No me gusta el ambiente de hoy, no es seguro para ti.

A Priss no le importaba si los borrachos de siempre la molestaban, pero apreciaba la preocupación de Nigel por su seguridad. 

- Está bien, podemos salir por allí. A menos que esperemos un rato aquí, que no hay nadie.- Priss se dirigió a una habitación que estaba vacía. Allí podrían estar a solas, sin que nadie de Sekiria los molestase. A Nigel no le importaba a donde fueran, con tal de alejarse de Sylia lo más pronto posible.

*****

- ¡Hola muñeca!- el sujeto vestido de negro con un largo sobretodo, tomó asiento a su lado.

- ¿Te conozco?

- No, pero sería una buena idea que empezáramos a conocernos.

Sylia no respondió y siguió bebiendo. Mientras se reía para sus adentros, pensando en lo fácil que caían rendidos ante ella.

- ¿Eres nueva por aquí, no? Es la primera vez que te veo- continuó el sujeto.

- Si, vine a aquí en busca de algo, más bien de alguien…

- Quizás yo pueda ayudarte a encontrarlo. Mi nombre es Takeshi y conozco a todas las almas de este lugar.

- Bien, Takeshi, entonces imagino que conoces a Priss. 

- Ya quisiera yo conocerla…bueno si, sé quien es ella, pero tú sabes a lo que me refiero.Vengo todos los fines de semana a ver sus conciertos, pero es inalcanzable e intocable.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No es una chica fácil.

- ¿Sabes algo sobre ella?

- Lo que saben todos…tiene diecisiete años, formó parte de una pandilla de motociclistas, es muy buena luchadora y tiene un genio de los mil demonios. Es la chica de mis sueños.

- ¿Tienes alguna fotografía?

- Esa es mi especialidad nena. 

- ¿Podrías mostrarme alguna? 

- Por supuesto. Oye, ¿Eres una fan suya o quieres tener una cita con ella?

- Se puede decir que ambas cosas.

- Vaya…Nunca pensé que una belleza como tú fuera esa clase de chicas…Si quieres fotos, puedo dejártelas a un muy buen precio.- sacó un sobre del interior de su sobretodo y se lo dio discretamente, Sylia lo tomó y lo guardó en su campera.

- ¿Aceptas todo tipo de paga?- El tono insinuante de Sylia era sumamente sugestivo.

- Por supuesto nena.

- ¿Cuánto? 

- Digamos que unos 10.000 yenes y además puedo darte su dirección de e-mail y la del estudio donde ensaya.- tomó una servilleta del bar, sacó una lapicera y anotó todos los datos.

- Aquí tienes.

Sylia le pasó unos billetes, el sujeto los contó rápidamente.

- Bien, aquí tenemos 6.000.

- Podemos negociar el resto y de paso tener algo de diversión- Sylia pidió otro whisky, de repente sintió una mano en su pierna que se deslizaba por debajo de su falda.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Tomando un adelanto de lo que me debes.

***** 

La habitación era amplia, un camerino que no se usaba con frecuencia. Priss solía encerrarse allí cuando deseaba estar sola antes de actuar, esta ocasión era diferente. No tenía ganas de marcharse aún, pero quería estar con Nigel sin interrupciones y molestias. Hot Legs no cerraba hasta bien entrada la madrugada y ese lugar era mucho más acogedor que su propia casa. Se sentía tranquila, como si todo lo que necesitaba estuviese allí.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que habían decidido refugiarse. Sentados en el sofá, abrazados y en silencio, porque las palabras no eran necesarias. Hacía tiempo que no compartía ese tipo de paz con alguien, probablemente desde que había estado con Hiroshi. Por momentos la quietud se veía interrumpida por un beso o una caricia.

- ¿Quieres que nos marchemos?

- Como tú quieras.- A Nigel aún le preocupaba el hecho de que Sylia estuviese cerca, no lograba descifrar que motivos la habían impulsado a ir a un lugar así.

- ¿Y qué haremos si nos vamos de aquí?- Las preguntas de Priss querían llegar a un lugar preciso.

- Lo que tú quieras.

- Mmm, ¿En serio?- comenzó a besarlo tímidamente, hasta que luego se animó más. Nigel sabía exactamente a donde quería llegar y le siguió el juego.

- ¿Quieres continuar en otro lado?

- No sería mala idea- Priss se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se preparó para irse.

- Ven, salgamos por la puerta lateral.

- ¿Viniste en tu moto?

- No, me trajeron los muchachos en la camioneta.

- Entonces iremos en la mía.

Cuando salieron al pasillo, escucharon voces provenientes de la habitación contigua, el resto de Sekiria todavía estaba allí. Llegaron a la puerta, el callejón estaba oscuro, aún así Priss notó que había alguien allí. Eso no la sorprendió, siempre había parejas que buscaban refugiarse en la oscuridad para tener intimidad, o algunos adolescentes consumiendo sustancias ilegales.Efectivamente en las sombras, una pareja parecía estar divirtiéndose. Priss y Nigel salieron rápidamente para buscar la moto.

*****

        Sylia estaba muy ocupada en sus asuntos, sumado al hecho de que los ocho whiskies que había tomado estaban causando su efecto, de lo contrario se hubiese percatado que su amante y su presa huían juntos por el mismo callejón en el que ella se encontraba "cerrando un negocio". Había decidido pagar su deuda de una forma poco convencional, a lo que su informante no se había opuesto en absoluto. Estaba claro que el alcohol había jugado un rol importante en sus acciones, aún así no era el total responsable. Pero todo tenía su límite, cuando sintió que unas manos trataban de abrirse camino debajo de su ropa, y que el beso que de por sí ya era interminable, se tornaba más violento y agobiante, decidió que ya había saldado su deuda, y logró separarse por un instante.

- Ya es suficiente cariño.

- ¿De qué hablas muñeca? Esto recién empieza.- Takeshi estaba a punto de desabrocharse el pantalón, cuando Sylia le dio un empujón y se hizo a un lado.

- Te agradezco la información. Si necesito algo más, me pondré en contacto.- Se arregló la ropa, tratando de recuperar la compostura y se despidió lanzándole un beso con la mano. 

*****

       El timbre del teléfono irrumpió en la quietud de la mañana dominical, y despertó de forma violenta a quienes estaban sumidos en el más profundo de los sueños. Nigel se levantó para atender la llamada, mientras Priss entre sueños maldecía.

Nigel tenía una leve sospecha de quien podía ser.

- Hola

- Nigel, voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

- ¿En qué?

- Quiero hacerle unas mejoras a mi armadura y empezar a hacer pruebas con la nueva.

- ¿Tienes mucha urgencia? 

- No quiero dejar pasar más tiempo.

-¿Cuándo quieres que vaya?

- Cuando tú puedas.

- Pasaré mañana.

- Está bien.

- Adiós.

- Adiós.

Colgó y regresó a la cama, Priss ya estaba despierta por completo.

- ¿Qué sucedía?

- Un trabajo que tengo que hacer.

- ¿Ahora?

- No. No te preocupes, sigue durmiendo.

Le dio un beso en la frente y logró distraerla de las preguntas que comenzaban a escarbar en un terreno peligroso.

*****

Los planos de la nueva armadura ya estaban terminados y se hallaban desplegados en el tablero, Sylia los miraba una y otra vez y trataba de imaginar en su mente a Priss peleando usando su creación, luchando por su causa.

Henderson le anunció por el intercomunicador la llegada de Nigel. Cuando entró en la habitación, Sylia mostró una alegría y una euforia desconcertantes.

- ¡Nigel que gusto me da que hallas venido! Mira, estos son los planos que te mostré el otro día, le hice algunos arreglos. Me gustaría que empieces a trabajar en esto.

Nigel miró detenidamente los planos.

- Sylia, aún no tienes a la persona que la usará. ¿Acaso quieres repetir los mismos errores de antes?

- No, esta vez será diferente. Ya sé quien la usará.

- Siempre dices lo mismo, voy a creer que está sólo en tu imaginación.

- Te equivocas.- Sylia tomó un sobre que estaba sobre el tablero.

- Aquí la tienes- agregó, al tiempo que depositaba sobre la mesa las fotografías de Priss.

Nigel observó las fotos y sintió como si un puñal se le clavase en el corazón, con que Priss era el nuevo conejillo de indias de Sylia, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Trató de disimular su sorpresa para que Sylia no empezara con sus preguntas.

- ¿Priss?

- ¿La conoces?

- Si…no… la he visto en Hot Legs un par de veces, es la chica que canta allí.

- Así es. Es la muchacha ideal, su actitud, su carácter. Además es muy hermosa ¿no crees?

- Pero ¿Qué te hace creer que ella aceptará?

- Créeme que lo hará. Noté que tiene cierto odio por los voomers y por la Policía A.D.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- La he visto en acción, salvó a una niña de morir en manos de un voomer, y no le importó tener que pegarle a un oficial. Es muy impulsiva. 

Nigel no sabía nada al respecto, pero todo lo que Sylia decía encuadraba perfectamente con el perfil de Priss.

- Bien, entonces empezarás a trabajar en la armadura para Priss.

- Me parece que primero deberías decirle que será miembro de las Knight Sabers.

- Umm…sí. Estoy esperando el momento oportuno. Además creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

- No pienso involucrarme en esto.

- ¿Acaso le tienes miedo? Sólo necesito que le muestres el camino hacia mí, yo me encargaré del resto.

*****

       La misión que Sylia le había encomendado no era nada fácil. Él sabía lo que significaba ser una Knight Saber y no iba a permitir que Priss arriesgara su vida para llevar a cabo los deseos de venganza de Sylia. Llegó al taller y Priss estaba esperándolo.

- ¡Al fin llegas!

- Priss…

- Hubo un voomer desquiciado cerca de Hot Legs y como siempre las Policía A.D. quedando en ridículo. ¿Sabes? Si pudiera les rompería el trasero a esos voomers y se los vendería como chatarra a Genom.

El comentario no podía ser más oportuno.

- Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con tu trabajo?

- Aún no se si lo aceptaré- Nigel la abrazó y juntos entraron al taller.

Continuará


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Si bien el invierno no había hecho su arribo oficial, el frío de diciembre se estaba haciendo notar en la ciudad de Tokyo. Las bajas temperaturas y algunas nieves tempranas anunciaban el clima de los próximos tres meses.

La temporada navideña ya había comenzado. En los negocios podían escucharse villancicos como música ambiental, y los anuncios electrónicos de la calle informaban que Genom estaba trabajando para garantizarles a todos los ciudadanos la paz y armonía en estas fiestas. Tokyo era sin dudas la ciudad más occidental de Japón en cuanto a las costumbres, donde casi todas las culturas se encontraban, relegando lo tradicional y ancestral a los pueblos del interior.

Priss consideraba a esta época como la de mayor hipocresía, no le molestaban las fiestas en sí, sino la gente que se comportaba amablemente durante esas semanas y después parecía olvidarse de todos los modales y educación. O el caso de Genom haciendo promesas que jamás cumpliría, aunque para eso no era necesaria la Navidad, cualquier excusa era buena. Parecían perdidos en el tiempo los momentos en que ella disfrutaba de esos festejos, decorando el árbol en nochebuena, o luciendo su único kimono para visitar los templos en Año Nuevo. Pero eso había sido antes de Genom, del terremoto. El mundo era un lugar mejor en ese entonces, o al menos para ella lo había sido. 

A su moto le había afectado el frío repentino, Nigel le estaba haciendo los ajustes necesarios, mientras ella se perdía en sus reflexiones y preparaba chocolate caliente para comenzar la fría mañana. Una costumbre que aún guardaba en su memoria de su infancia no tan lejana. El aroma del chocolate inundó el taller y Nigel tomó su taza.

- ¿Qué sucede? Pareces preocupada.

- No es nada, sólo recordaba cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Cuando mi vida no apestaba.

Nigel le dirigió una mirada inquisidora.

- No me quejo, me siento bien ahora a pesar de todo, pero no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que perdí y que jamás volverá.

- Te entiendo.

- ¿Cómo piensas pasar la Navidad?

- Supongo que será como un día más.

Priss terminó de beber su chocolate. Para ella también sería como un día más y si bien había renunciado hacía mucho tiempo a ese tipo de festejos, seguía sintiendo la necesidad de estar acompañada, aunque se negara a admitirlo. 

- Entonces imagino que no te molestará que la pase contigo.- Dejó la taza en una mesa, se aproximó hacia él y comenzó a masajearle los hombros.

El timbre sonó dos veces. Desde afuera de la casa podían sentirse  los pasos apresurados de alguien que bajaba por las escaleras. 

- ¡Yo abriré mamá!- exclamó la muchacha rubia antes de pegar un salto desde el último escalón que le quedaba por bajar. 

Al abrir la puerta, la joven se encontró con un voomer que sostenía en sus manos dos sobres.

- Entrega especial para Nene Romanova- dijo la voz electrónica del cartero.

- Si, soy yo.

- ¿Usted es Nene Romanova?

-¡Sí!- La joven comenzaba a impacientarse ante la escasa inteligencia de la máquina. 

- Deje su huella aquí por favor.- el voomer le extendió un tablero con una pantalla de LCD y un censor para registrar la huella. Al instante todos sus datos aparecieron y una ventana con el mensaje de "recibido" comenzó a titilar.

La chica cerró la puerta y empezó a inspeccionar los sobres.

- ¿Quién era Nene?- Preguntó su madre desde la cocina.

- El cartero. Aún no entiendo por que envían esto por correo cuando podrían hacerlo por e-mail.

- Es una cuestión de seguridad, cariño. Las cosas importantes no se pueden confiar en Internet, hay muchos hackers y delincuentes merodeando por la red.

Nene rió de forma nerviosa, sintiéndose descubierta por el comentario de su madre. La mujer se acercó para ver de qué trataba la correspondencia que habían recibido, ya que era poco común que el cartero visitara la casa de los Romanova. 

- Y… ¿Piensas quedarte parada todo el día allí sin abrir las cartas?

- Creo que ya sé la respuesta…

- Vaya… ahora también puedes adivinar el futuro.

- Está bien. Veamos, abriré primero este- el sobre tenía el logo de la Nasa en el margen superior izquierdo, haciendo que la expectativa fuese aún mayor. Nene sacó el contenido, una carpeta y una carta. Mientras leía detenidamente la carta, mostraba en su rostro cierta decepción.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No me aceptaron. Dicen que no cumplo con los requisitos físicos necesarios…de estatura y peso. Pero tendrán en cuenta mis demás referencias en el futuro. Sí…claro…eso dicen siempre.

- No te preocupes, ellos se lo pierden. Eres una niña muy inteligente, vas a tener oportunidades mejores.

- ¿Mejores?

- Ya sé que tu sueño es ser astronauta y viajar al espacio…

- Me han rechazado en todos lados por el mismo motivo. Creí que buscaban astronautas no basketbolistas.

- Tienes otro sobre sin abrir ¿De qué es?

- De la Policía A.D.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Piensas entrar en la policía?

- Había puestos vacantes en la sección de comunicaciones, el requerimiento era tener alto conocimiento de computación. Al menos no les preocupa lo físico.

Nene abrió el sobre, extrajo la carta y no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa y una exclamación de alegría.

- ¡Me aceptaron! ¡Me aceptaron!- abrazó a su madre y luego comenzó a saltar de felicidad.

- Déjame ver- su madre tomó la carta para leerla y la alegría del momento se vio opacada repentinamente.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá?

- ¿Tokyo? ¿Tienes que ir a Tokyo?

- Por supuesto, allí está la central de la Policía A.D.

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Piensas irte a vivir sola a Tokyo?

- Sí.

- De ninguna manera voy a permitírtelo.

- Pero…

- Y no pongas esa cara de cachorrita abandonada, porque no lograrás convencerme.

- ¡No es justo!

- Cuando llegue tu padre hablaremos de que es justo y que no. 

Y cuando su madre estaba a punto de iniciar uno de sus sermones, Nene subió corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación. No sabía si llorar o gritar. Era su oportunidad de independizarse, crecer y hacer lo que ella quería. Pero sus padres siempre sobreprotegiéndola y decidiendo por ella. Entrar en la Policía A.D. no sólo hablaba bien de sus conocimientos de computación, sino también de sus habilidades como hacker, después de todo parte de su aceptación se debía a algunos "ajustes" que había hecho a través de la red.

Se acercó al escritorio y tomó la comadreja de peluche que estaba sobre el monitor de la computadora, y con el muñeco en la mano se tiró en la cama. 

- ¿Puedes creerlo Uprio-chan?

- _¿Qué sucede Nene?- se respondió a si misma fingiendo ser la comadreja._

- Consigo mi primer trabajo y mi madre se pone como loca diciendo que no me dejará hacerlo. Es increíble, prefiere que vaya a una misión en el espacio, en vez de dejarme vivir sola en Tokyo.

- _Quizás ella sabía que nunca ibas a ser aceptada como astronauta y por eso te alentaba._

Nene abrazó al muñeco y se quedó un rato mirando el techo.

- Igual pienso hacer lo que yo quiera- cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

- Y bien ¿Tienes pensado algo?

- Aquí tienes Maxon, esta es la canción en la que estuve trabajando, aún puedo modificarle algunas cosas.

- Me gusta ¿Y la música?

- Préstame la guitarra, pensé algunos acordes mientras la escribía.

- Toma Priss.

Las notas que comenzaron a sonar eran dulces y tranquilas y la voz de Priss se escuchaba de la misma manera. Al terminar la primera parte, hizo una pausa. Fox rompió el silencio aplaudiendo, Jaid lo imitó e hizo lo mismo.

- Creí que íbamos a hacer un tema movido, no una balada.

- Lo siento Maxon, pero mi inspiración sólo dio para esto.

- A mi me parece que está bien- dijo Fox.

- A mi me da lo mismo.- agregó Jaid.

- AHHGG, está bien, si es eso lo que quieren…debemos ponernos a trabajar seriamente en los arreglos, recuerden que hay que dejar todo listo para antes de Navidad.

- ¿Y cómo se llama este tema?

- Todavía no le he puesto título.

- Bueno, ve pensándolo, quiero que cuando volvamos de las vacaciones, sólo tengamos que grabarlo

Hacía ya dos horas que Nigel estaba trabajando en la armadura de Sylia, siguiendo las instrucciones dictadas por ella. Las reformas eran internas y el diseño no había sufrido modificaciones. Pero tener que manipular los circuitos era un trabajo agotador donde cualquier error podía ser fatal. 

Sylia se encontraba atendiendo la boutique, aunque ya se aproximaba la hora de cerrar. Nigel trabajaba tranquilo, y su única compañía era una botella de vino que Sylia le había dejado. De repente, el silencio se vio interrumpido por el teléfono celular, observó la pantalla y reconoció el número al instante, era Priss. Activó el modo sin imagen, no quería tener problemas si Sylia llegase a aparecer de improviso. 

- Hola.

- Hola Nigel.

- ¿Estás ensayando?

- Ya acabamos, iré al taller ahora.

- No estoy allí.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- Estoy haciendo un trabajo para un cliente importante. Regresaré tarde.

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

- Bueno.

- ¿Sabes dónde queda verdad?

- Sí, tengo tu dirección.

- Entonces te espero. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Sylia ya había acabado en la boutique. En su habitación cambió su vestimenta por algo más cómodo, y se fue a la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Henderson no estaba allí, así que preparó ella misma unos emparedados y se dirigió hacia el foso donde estaba Nigel.

- ¿Tienes para mucho?

- No, pero creo que continuaré mañana. Quiero revisar algunos datos en mi computadora primero.

- Traje algunos refrigerios, si quieres algo más elaborado, le diré a Henderson que prepare algo.

Nigel no respondió, tomó uno de los sándwiches, y ambos comieron en silencio.

Una vez acabada la liviana cena, Nigel continuó trabajando un poco más. Sylia lo devoraba con su mirada y trataba de iniciar una conversación, pero la actitud distante del hombre la frenaba en sus intentos. Él se encontraba sentado en el suelo, haciendo unas pruebas en la armadura. Sylia se acercó con unos movimientos casi felinos, lo rodeó con sus brazos por detrás y comenzó a masajearlo, lo notó tenso por un momento, como si no esperase en absoluto ese tipo de contacto. Nigel no pudo evitar cierto rechazo en un principio, pero no aceptar semejante demostración de parte de Sylia sería provocar una situación que no estaba dispuesto a soportar. Sin embargo el tacto de la joven le recordó inmediatamente a Priss. 

- Trabajaste mucho por hoy…- le susurró al oído.- No crees que deberías distraerte un poco.- Sus manos ya se deslizaban por el pecho debajo de la ropa, insinuando algo más que un simple masaje. Sylia había comenzado su juego y al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna a sus avances, se detuvo. Nigel continuaba en lo suyo, tratando de permanecer imperturbable.

- ¿Sabes? Ya que la fecha está próxima, quiero decirte que pasaré la Navidad contigo, o mejor dicho pasaremos la Navidad juntos aquí.- Sylia mostró en su rostro una sonrisa inocente para hacer aún más convincente su invitación, Nigel la miró de reojo. 

- ¿Qué opinas Nigel?

- Tengo un compromiso para ese día.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Fue algo repentino, gente que conozco de hace tiempo.

- Puedes invitarlos a ellos si quieres…le diré a Henderson que prepare una gran cena, pero por favor quédate conmigo. ¡No quiero estar sola!

Nigel sabía que lo que Sylia le estaba pidiendo era imposible, y también sabía cuan sola se encontraba, pero si aceptaba estar con ella, le rompería el corazón a Priss.

- Ya veré que hago.- Esa fue la única respuesta que ella obtuvo, al tiempo que Nigel se ponía de pie y se disponía a recoger sus cosas. Sylia se paró delante de él y lo abrazó.

- No te vayas todavía.- comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, mientras sus manos buscaban abrirse camino nuevamente por debajo de la ropa.

- Hoy no Sylia.- la apartó suavemente con su mano, tomó su campera y se marchó. 

Sylia no dijo nada, se mantuvo calma, y sonrió levemente como si no la sorprendiese esa reacción. Pero quizás esa tranquilidad no era más que el presagio de la tempestad. 

- ¡Nene! ¡Ya es hora de cenar! ¡Nene!

Anya Romanova ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sabía que su hija probablemente estaba molesta por la discusión que habían tenido durante la tarde, pero esto ya era el colmo. Subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de la joven, esperando encontrarla frente a su computadora. 

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! - Pero su actitud cambió bruscamente cuando vio que su hija no la estaba ignorando, sino que se hallaba profundamente dormida. Se acercó observándola con ternura, se sentó a los pies de la cama, y le corrió el pelo que caía de forma juguetona sobre su frente. 

- Cariño, la cena está servida.- Nene se dio vuelta, se despertó lentamente y se desperezó.

- Umm, ¿Qué pasa?

- Es hora de cenar, vamos. 

       La siesta que había tomado la había hecho olvidar momentáneamente lo que había sucedido, pero al ver a su padre, recordó de inmediato la conversación que tenía pendiente.

- Hola papi.

- Hola.

Los tres se dispusieron a comer en silencio, hasta que Anya decidió romper el hielo.

- Nene, ¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu padre sobre hoy?

- ¿Sobre qué cosa?- Nene trataba de evitar el asunto, haciéndose la tonta. 

- Vamos, no seas tímida. Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando.

- ¿Qué me tienes que contar hija?

- Es que hoy…

- Sí.

- Recibí una carta de la Nasa…

- Vaya…¿Y qué te dijeron?

- Que no cumplo con los requisitos necesarios…

- Es una pena, tienes una inteligencia increíble. Hubieses hecho una excelente carrera allí.- contestó su padre sin siquiera dejarla terminar la frase. 

Continuaron con su cena y Nene dio por acabada la conversación.

- Cariño, ¿Por qué no le cuentas a papá sobre la otra carta que recibiste?

- ¿Qué otra carta Nene?

- Bueno…es que …fui aceptada en la Policía A.D. de Tokyo y…

- ¡¿En la Policía A.D.!?- su padre se ahogó con el vino que estaba bebiendo.- ¿Has perdido la cabeza?- continuó mientras limpiaba con la servilleta el desastre que había hecho. Nuevamente sus palabras quedaron en el aire y su padre se hallaba gritando sin saber de que trataba todo el asunto. 

- Lo mismo le dije yo.- agregó su madre.

Nene los observó por un instante, luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio, ajena al revuelo que se había armado.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó su padre.

- A mi habitación, prepararé mis cosas y tomaré el primer vuelo de la mañana a Tokyo.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritaron al unísono.

- No pueden impedírmelo.

- Somos tus padres podemos impedirte lo que queramos.

- Yo haré lo que quiera.

- No vas a ir a Tokyo a poner en riesgo tu vida peleando contra esas bestias descontroladas de los voomers.- Nicolas Romanova estaba perdiendo el control. 

- Yo no voy a pelear papá, voy a estar en la sección de comunicaciones frente a una computadora todo el día.

- Pero hija, no necesitas irte a Tokyo para eso.

- Aún no entiendo bien algo…Me postulé en todas las agencias espaciales con la esperanza de ser aceptada, y ustedes me apoyaban. ¿Acaso prefieren que esté en el espacio en vez de Tokyo?

Ambos se callaron, se miraron mutuamente sin saber que responder. Su hija había tocado nervio.

- Es que…la posibilidad de que viajaras al espacio era poco probable, pero esto no. Y la idea de que te vayas de casa y vivas lejos de nosotros no nos agrada, eres muy joven aún.

- Lo sabía, todo este tiempo me apoyaron sólo para dejarme conforme… Mamá tengo diecisiete años y "gracias a mi increíble inteligencia terminé la escuela dos años antes que los demás. Si voy a la universidad de seguro sabré más cosas que los mismos profesores. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué permanezca aquí encerrada jugando con las computadoras, sólo porque ustedes no soportan la idea de que su pequeña hija ya creció?

- Eres todavía una chiquilla malcriada.

- No se hablará más de esto, no lo voy a tolerar. Te quedaras aquí en Nagoya con tu familia. ¿Has entendido?- su padre le gritó de una forma que nunca lo había hecho antes. 

Nene contuvo sus lágrimas, no quería demostrarles debilidad. Fue a su habitación y empezó a pensar en la manera de hacer lo que quería sin lastimar a sus padres. En realidad eran ellos quienes debían madurar, ella ya lo había hecho y estaba segura de lo que quería. Iría a Tokyo a como diera lugar y les demostraría que ya no era una niñita.

Priss se hallaba preparando el desayuno, mientras Nigel aún dormía. Esta vez le tocaba ser a ella la anfitriona, era la primera vez que él iba a su casa. También era la primera vez que llevaba a un hombre a su cama después de la muerte de Hiro, sentía que poco a poco iba superando la pérdida y que amar a alguien no significaba traicionar la memoria de su gran amor. 

Había notado que Nigel se hallaba distante, como si algo lo perturbara. Igualmente ella se había encargado de hacerle olvidar aunque sea por una noche todas sus preocupaciones. 

Una vez listo el café, llevó los jarros a la cama. Se sentó a su lado y lo despertó. Nigel abrió los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa.

- El desayuno está listo.

El aroma del café caliente terminó por despertarlo. Se incorporó en la cama, vio a Priss a su lado aguardándolo con los jarros en la mano y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz aunque sea por un instante. Esa muchacha desalineada, de carácter huraño que tanto se le parecía, se mostraba ante él como la mujer con la que podría compartir su vida. Estaba ante una Priss desconocida, que sólo él tenía el privilegio de conocer. Mientras bebían el café y compartían ese breve momento de intimidad y tranquilidad, Nigel miraba a su alrededor, el desorden que había en todo el remolque evidenciaba de cierta forma la personalidad de su dueña. 

- No sé por que dices que tu casa no es cómoda, yo me siento a gusto aquí.

- Es que todo está fuera de lugar, no me quejo, me gusta vivir así. Pero debo admitir que no es el sitio ideal para recibir visitas. 

- Es tu casa al fin y al cabo.

- Hiro solía decir lo mismo…después de todo tengo este remolque gracias a él.

- No logro imaginar a Hiro viviendo en un remolque rosa…

- Era de color gris antes. Después que él murió, decidí hacer algunos cambios…el gris era demasiado deprimente…además quería que todo el mundo supiera que esta era mi casa, por eso pinté mi nombre en aerosol, fue una manera de marcar mi territorio.

Priss acabó su café y se recostó sobre él tratando de evitar que se levantara y se marchara. Nigel debía regresar a la casa de Sylia para continuar trabajando con la armadura, si no fuera por la buena paga que le ofrecía, no hubiese aceptado. Los planes de Sylia no le gustaban en absoluto, ya habían fracasado en el pasado, y no sabía con exactitud que tenía pensado hacer ahora.

- Debes ir a trabajar ¿Verdad?

- Sí, pero aun es temprano…y tengo ganas de comenzar bien el día.- Priss alcanzó a dejar las tazas en el suelo, cuando Nigel la atrajo hacia sí, y al tiempo que la besaba, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

Un hombre alto, delgado y de piel pálida atravesaba unos corredores hasta que llegó frente a una inmensa puerta, se detuvo por un momento con expresión pensativa y luego entró. El recinto era enorme, repleto de cables y monitores y en el centro a modo de trono, se hallaba un hombre anciano inmóvil, con la mirada fija y cientos de cables conectados a su cuerpo. Quincy Rosenkreuz, dueño de Genom, cuya vida se prolongaba gracias a las máquinas, era el líder político y económico de toda una nación y sentado allí, observaba el mundo a través de las pantallas que se habían convertido prácticamente en el único vínculo con la realidad. Y si bien parecía perdido e inconsciente, esto no le impidió percatarse de la presencia del hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

- Mason, ¿Ya están listos los voomers con apariencia humana que encargué?

- Aún no señor. Los ingenieros dicen que todavía les falta tiempo para que estén totalmente terminados.

- Pero imagino que los prototipos ya se han distribuido.

- Sí, así es. Los centros comerciales de Tokyo y algunos negocios particulares ya los han adquirido.

- Y con respecto a los incidentes con esos voomers, que hubo recientemente, ¿Qué sabes al respecto?

- Aún estamos investigando señor, parece que el fenómeno del año pasado vuelve a repetirse. 

- Espero que se resuelva pronto, Genom no puede perder dinero y poner en riesgo su imagen pública.

- Opino lo mismo señor.

Mason hizo una reverencia para despedirse del anciano y se retiró. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en sus labios mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

Priss sabía muy bien que para estas Navidades no iba a recibir ningún regalo, pero eso no le importaba, si ella misma podía regalarse algo. Había ahorrado durante mucho tiempo, quería comprarse una computadora, aunque más no fuera un modelo viejo. Y aprovechando el hecho de que no tenía ensayo con la banda ya que Maxon y Jaid habían partido a sus casas con motivo de las fiestas, dedicó toda la tarde a recorrer negocios, buscando la computadora acorde a sus bolsillos.

Los centros comerciales se hallaban atiborrados de gente haciendo sus compras navideñas, y unos voomers grotescos de una incipiente apariencia humana, vestidos de Papá Noel, intentaban ser la atracción de los niños. Al parecer Genom había decidido mostrar sus juguetes nuevos en esta temporada. Priss no dejaba de sentir un escalofrío al pensar que sucedería si a una de esas criaturas se les zafara un tornillo.

Recorrer los centros comerciales no era algo que le fascinara justamente, pero en cuanto logró divisar una tienda de música, toda su filosofía barata sobre la sociedad de consumo se fue al infierno. Las guitarras y teclados eran muy tentadores y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma varias veces, que el dinero que llevaba era para una computadora y no para un sintetizador. Aún así no tenía que pagar para imaginarse a Sekiria con todos esos instrumentos de última generación. 

La abstracción de Priss fue violentamente interrumpida por gritos que provenían de los pasillos, pero el desquicio fue total cuando todas las luces se apagaron repentinamente.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué sucede?- la respuesta a la pregunta de Priss pasó corriendo por delante del negocio en donde ella se encontraba.

A los voomers navideños de Genom efectivamente se les habían zafado varios tornillos, y si bien por suerte nadie había salido lastimado aún, el peligro era inminente. No sólo porque unos tres Papa Noel estaban mutando en algo repugnante, sino por el hecho de que todas las salidas del centro comercial se cerraron herméticamente para evitar que el caos saliera a las calles.

Las luces de emergencia se encendieron generando una breve tranquilidad entre la gente. Un guardia de seguridad entró en el local tratando de infundir la calma, mientras Priss aprovechó la ocasión para escabullirse e investigar. Los Voomers estaban reunidos en el hall de la planta baja, un guardia les hacía frente con un simple revólver y comenzó a disparar. Una de las criaturas cayó abatida por el impacto, el hombre siguió disparando hacia las otras dos con la esperanza de vencerlas. 

- Vaya al menos es más efectivo que la Policía A.D.- pensó Priss mientras descendía hasta el hall para observar más de cerca la acción. 

El guardia se quedó sin municiones y llamó a sus compañeros por el intercomunicador pidiendo apoyo. Ese instante de distracción sirvió para que el voomer que yacía inmóvil se recuperase de repente y se abalanzara sobre el hombre momentáneamente desprevenido. Priss estaba llegando hasta el lugar de los hechos cuando sintió un grito lastimero y el pánico ganó nuevamente a la gente. Apresuró su marcha y el espectáculo que encontró prácticamente le revolvió el estómago. El voomer había atravesado al guardia por el pecho y aún lo sostenía con su brazo derecho, el hombre se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, y la gente observaba horrorizada sabiendo cual era el destino que le esperaba. La bestia sacudió su mano liberando a su víctima y se reunió con los otros dos buscando la próxima presa. Priss miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que sirviese como arma, pero lo único que halló fue un extinguidor de fuego, lo tomó y comenzó a dispararlo contra los demoníacos Papa Noel. Al parecer el efecto del ataque produjo un corto circuito que atontó momentáneamente a uno de ellos. 

- Parece que Genom no hizo control de calidad esta vez.- Priss se confió por un segundo y le dio tiempo suficiente a otro para que reaccionara, se defendió con el extinguidor pero esta vez no dio resultado. La gente le gritaba que estaba loca, que saliera de allí, pero ella no escuchaba a nadie y el voomer estaba cada vez más cerca suyo.

- ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!- exclamaba con una voz electrónica que parecía provenir del propio infierno.

Priss caminaba hacia atrás, sin percatarse de que todo el piso se hallaba resbaladizo a causa de la espuma del extinguidor que ella misma había usado. Se resbaló y cayó encima del voomer que se hallaba caído, mientras que el que se le aproximaba, mostraba una doble hilera de dientes metálicos. Priss pensó por un instante que esa sería la última imagen se llevaría a la tumba, cuando de repente un estruendo de vidrios rotos sobresaltó a todos los presentes y distrajo por un segundo al monstruo que tenía encima de ella. 

- ¡Genial! ¡Lo que me faltaba! Ser rescatada por la Policía A.D- dijo con lo que aún le quedaba de sarcasmo.

Una lluvia de cristales comenzó a caer y lo que vio a continuación la dejó sin habla. Una figura descendió por la enorme claraboya que había en la parte superior del centro comercial. La luz que provenía desde afuera dejaba ver sólo una silueta hasta que esa misma figura saltó sobre el voomer con la agilidad del un leopardo. Se hacía difícil describir lo que era, por sus movimientos sin duda se trataba de una persona y de una mujer más específicamente por sus formas. La armadura de un blanco metalizado relucía de manera que parecía que un aúrea se generaba a su alrededor.

- Es como un ángel…- pensó Priss, sintiéndose creyente repentinamente.

El "ángel" generó un puñal de su brazo derecho y atravesó al voomer cuyo alarido fue ensordecedor. Metió la mano en el interior, tanteó por un instante hasta que arrancó el corazón aún palpitante de la bestia y lo reventó con sus manos. Priss no salía de su asombro.

"Con que el corazón es el punto débil…" Priss sacaba conclusiones sin darse cuenta de que el voomer sobre el que ella había caído estaba despertando. La mujer de la armadura se precipitó sobre ella, apartándola del peligro y luego se abalanzó sobre el voomer para hacer lo mismo que había hecho con el primero. El tercero que quedaba, cuya transformación se hallaba en una etapa desquiciada se aproximaba para atacar a la guerrera, pero los reflejos de ésta fueron mucho más rápidos y logró ensartarlo con su puñal antes de que la bestia pudiera moverse. 

Los helicópteros de la Policía A.D. se hallaban sobrevolando el sitio y algunos oficiales ingresaron por la claraboya rota, sólo para encontrase con que no había más nada por hacer. 

La guerrera desplegó unas alas de su espalda y dándose un impulso, se fue por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado. Los tres Papá Noel mecánicos yacían en medio del desastre, cerca del cuerpo sin vida del guardia de seguridad. La alarma contra incendio se activó y una suave llovizna comenzó a caer y a mezclarse con la nieve que había empezada a filtrarse por el techo descubierto. La gente comenzó a tranquilizarse aún aterrorizada por lo que acababan de presenciar. Las puertas del centro comercial se abrieron y los medios ingresaron, mientras los oficiales generaban un cordón alrededor de la zona de desastre.

- Señorita debe correrse.- el oficial que estaba de pie junto a Priss trataba de advertirle que el sitio debía ser evacuado. Pero Priss permanecía inmóvil, totalmente empapada, mirando hacia arriba sin escuchar. Se preguntaba a dónde podría haberse ido la mujer de brillante armadura. ¿Había sido real o una alucinación? Bajó la vista y al ver a los voomer destrozados pudo convencerse de que el ángel metálico realmente había estado allí. Y ajena al caos que la rodeaba se marchó del lugar, ignorando a los policías y paramédicos que le preguntaban por su condición. 

Había alguien en Tokyo capaz de destruir a los voomers y dejar en ridículo a los mismos policías. Alguien con tanta sed de violencia y de venganza como ella. Alguien sin miedo y dispuesto a todo. ¿Un ángel o un demonio? Eso no importaba realmente…

Continuará.


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPITULO 6

- _Los daños ocasionados por los tres voomers descontrolados en el centro comercial del distrito de Akihabara de Tokyo, fueron considerables dejando como saldo una víctima fatal…_

- ¡Anya, ven a ver esto! - Nicolas Romanova subió el volumen del televisor para escuchar mejor la noticia.

- _La intervención de una persona misteriosa en armadura que detuvo a las tres máquinas, generó…_

- ¡Qué demonios!

- Parece que la transmisión se cortó - agregó Anya al tiempo que tomaba el control remoto para comprobar si los demás canales aún tenían señal. Y al ver que todos los demás continuaban transmitiendo sin problemas, regresó al noticiero para ver que sucedía.

Un anuncio de "problemas técnicos" apareció en pantalla y se extendió por casi un minuto. Cuando la transmisión fue reanudada, la periodista había sido reemplazada y la noticia del incidente tomó un leve giro inesperado.

- _Los voomers con apariencia de Papá Noel que lamentablemente perdieron el control ayer en el centro comercial del distrito de Akihabara, fueron detenidos gracias a la intervención de la Policía A.D., registrándose sólo una víctima fatal. La causa del malfuncionamiento de estos voomers aún no ha sido esclarecida, pero Genom declaró que se encuentra investigando dicho asunto._

- Bueno, al menos la Policía A.D. pudo controlar la situación - afirmó Nicolas mientras rascaba su cabeza tratando de entender bien todo el asunto. 

- Pero, no entiendo por que dieron una noticia falsa al principio- agregó su mujer. 

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que la primer noticia fue la falsa? Ya no se puede confiar en nada ni nadie…

- Como sea, Tokyo está cada vez peor. Ni siquiera se puede ir a un centro comercial tranquilo sin que una de esas cosas se vuelva loca. Es una pena que Nene no haya visto las noticias, así comprendería porque no queremos que vaya sola a Tokyo.

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Nicolas resultándole extraño que su hija no estuviese presente siendo que ya se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. 

- En su habitación, iré a despertarla.

Anya entró en el dormitorio de su hija de manera sigilosa. La escasa luz que se filtraba a través de las persianas permitía ver sin necesidad de encender la lámpara. La computadora se hallaba prendida y en la cama, el cuerpo acurrucado de Nene bajo las frazadas indicaba que aún dormía profundamente. Su madre se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle para despertarla. Pero al no obtener respuesta por un rato, le dio un golpecito en la espalda. Algo le pareció muy extraño, la espalda de Nene parecía demasiado mullida e inmediatamente imaginó lo que estaba pasando. Corrió rápidamente las frazadas para hallar en lugar de su hija a un enorme oso de peluche. Miró hacia el monitor de la computadora y puso atención al salvapantallas que estaba en funcionamiento. El mismo consistía en un pequeño avatar con la forma de Nene y un mensaje que se escribía una y otra vez cíclicamente. Se acercó para poder leerlo detenidamente. _"No se preocupen por mí, en estos momentos ya estoy en Tokyo"_. Anya sabía que su hija era testaruda y que no sería fácil detenerla, pero jamás imaginó que llegaría a fugarse de la casa. Se sentía enojada pero no con Nene, sino con ella misma. Algo había fallado en su rol de madre y había hecho que su hija huyera, o tal vez el peor error que había cometido había sido el subestimarla. 

Bajó las escaleras envuelta en sus reproches sin siquiera poner atención a su marido que le estaba hablando.

- ¿Qué sucede Anya? - Nicolas apagó el televisor al ver que se mujer estaba tan callada.

- Nene se fue.

- ¡¿Cómo que se fue?!

- A Tokyo. Se fugó mientras dormíamos, dejó un mensaje en su computadora.- Anya tomó asiento enfrente de Nicolas.

- ¡Esa mocosa me las va a pagar!

- ¿Crees que hicimos algo mal? Quizás no quisimos admitir que Nene ya creció, que necesita su espacio…

- ¡No digas tonterías!

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla a Tokyo?

- No, esperaremos por el día de hoy. Veamos que tan bien puede arreglárselas sola. - El hombre volvió a encender el televisor y continuó mirando el noticiero. Y aunque quisiese disimularlo, la preocupación estaba presente en su rostro.

Anya no comprendía muy bien la postura de su esposo. Ella sabía que Nene era una chica inteligente y que bajo circunstancias normales, sabría valerse por si misma. Pero igualmente se hallaba expuesta a un sinfín de peligros en una ciudad desconocida.

- ¡Pero Nicolas! ¡Es una niña! No me quedaré tranquila sabiendo que está sola tan lejos de casa.

- Haz lo que quieras. Esa jovencita tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones cuando regrese.

*****

No tenía miedo y tampoco estaba nerviosa, por el contrario se sentía inundada por una calma y seguridad que nunca antes había experimentado. Era la primera vez que tomaba una decisión sin que nadie interviniera. Sentía que estaba dando un paso gigante y que no podía volverse atrás, porque de hacerlo significaría su mayor fracaso. Y mientras en su cabeza se debatían todas estas cavilaciones, la rubia adolescente observaba el paisaje por la ventanilla del _shinkansen. En un principio, su idea era tomar el trasbordador hacia Tokyo, pero debido al escaso dinero que había logrado juntar, tuvo que conformarse con el tren. Igualmente cuando sus padres repararan de su ausencia, ella ya estaría en Megalocity, lejos de casa y lista para comenzar una vida nueva. _

*****

Priss había estado mirando las noticias, esperando encontrar información sobre la misteriosa aparición en el centro comercial. Era muy extraño pero en todos los noticieros habían ignorado por completo el incidente, minimizando las causas y consecuencias. Siempre era lo mismo, pero ella había estado allí, sumergida en ese infierno que sólo pudo llegar a su fin gracias a la intervención divina de ese ángel de metal. 

¿Cómo era posible que un ser humano pudiese luchar de esa manera? ¿Era realmente una persona o se trataba de algún experimento oculto de Genom? El televisor seguía encendido mostrando noticias triviales, y Priss estaba a punto de apagarlo cuando un golpe en la puerta de su remolque la distrajo repentinamente. No esperaba recibir visitas y muchos menos al mediodía. Nigel estaba trabajando y los chicos de la banda no estaban en la ciudad. 

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó mientras apoyaba el oído en la puerta tratando de captar algún ruido del exterior. 

- Entrega especial para Priscilla Asagiri.

Reconoció al instante la voz de Maxon y la risotada de Jaid. Abrió la puerta con su característica expresión de fastidio y con una maldición a punto de salir de sus labios.

- ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? 

- Vaya recibimiento que nos das…- protestó Maxon.

- ¿No se supone que deberían estar en sus casas con sus familias? Además…- Priss iba a continuar con su protesta pero se detuvo al observar lo que ambos llevaban en sus manos.

- Cuando te demorabas en atender, por un momento pensamos que estabas ocupada con tu novio.- agregó Jaid con una risa algo nerviosa.

- ¡Idiotas!

- Oye Priss, si no es molestia, ¿Podemos pasar y dejar esto? - Maxon ya se estaba cansando de su carga, llevaba un viejo monitor de computadora, cuyo peso ya se estaba tornando incómodo. Jaid tenía bajo su brazo izquierdo la cpu pero parecía no incomodarle. 

Priss los hizo pasar, con cierto desconcierto, sin entender muy bien que se traían entre manos sus compañeros. 

- Aquí tienes. Este es nuestro presente de Navidad.- dijo Maxon mientras buscaba un lugar libre para dejar el monitor. 

- ¡Y nos debes 100.000 yenes! - agregó Jaid.

-¡Idiotas! Si hubiese sabido que ustedes podían conseguir una computadora no hubiese arriesgado mi trasero en ese maldito centro comercial…

- Bueno, si no la quieres, nos la llevamos. De seguro encontraremos a alguien que la compre. ¿Y desde cuándo tú frecuentas los centros comerciales? - inquirió Maxon mientras trataba de encontrar en medio de todo el desorden un enchufe para conectar la máquina.

- ¡No! Pero…¿Enserio debo pagarte 100.000 yenes? 

- ¿Acaso me viste cara de Papá Noel?

- Podemos hacerte un descuento si quieres.- Jaid miró a Maxon y le guiñó un ojo.

Maxon pensó por un instante, sacó un par de cuentas mentalmente y aprobó la idea de Jaid.

- Está bien, pero sólo porque se trata de ti Priss, puedes quedártela por 60.000.

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Pensabas cobrarme casi el doble!

- Je, je, tranquila. Eso sí, si quieres Internet tendrás que pagarme extra. 

Jaid lo miró molesto y le dio un codazo en el brazo para hacerle notar el abuso que estaba teniendo con Priss. 

- Hey, ¿Qué te pasa? …está bien, Internet irá de regalo. ¿La quieres?

Priss pensó por un momento, mientras fuese gratis no tenía de que quejarse. Además sería una buena herramienta. Ya estaba cansada de depender de los demás para usar Internet o lo que era mucho peor tener que pagar en un ciber café para chequear su email. Pero su rostro se iluminó cuando pensó que a través de la red podría obtener la información que estaba buscando.

- Sí está bien.

- OK, manos a la obra. 

- A propósito, aún no me han dicho por qué están aquí y no en sus casas.- Priss se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar algo de café caliente, sabía que la tarde sería bastante larga y el trailer se estaba transformando poco a poco en una heladera.

- Ah, es una historia curiosa. Estábamos yendo a nuestro pueblo y cuando paramos en el camino conocimos a un sujeto que vendía unas cuantas cosas.- comenzó a contar Jaid mientras observaba como Maxon hacía todo el trabajo.

- Y entre toda la basura que tenía, encontramos esta computadora y se la regateamos por un buen precio.- agregó Maxon.

- Decidimos traértela ahora, no era muy cómodo viajar con esta cosa.

Priss les sirvió el café, Maxon ya había acabado con las conexiones. Ahora debía comenzar con la parte más tediosa que era instalar los programas necesarios para que funcione. Había bastante trabajo por delante y en vez de sentarse a mirar, Priss aprovechó el tiempo para escribir algunas ideas para una nueva canción.

*****

En una enorme oficina dentro de las instalaciones de Genom, sentado delante de un inmenso ventanal, Brian Mason buscaba información en Internet sobre los incidentes del día anterior. El hecho de que un noticiero había mencionado al ser en armadura, lo había preocupado. Y si bien la situación estaba bajo control y se habían tomado las medidas necesarias con los diferentes medios de comunicación, la red seguía siendo tierra de nadie. Recorrió infinidad de sitios de noticias, pero tuvo que hacer uso de métodos poco ortodoxos para hallar lo que buscaba.

"Las Knight Sabers han regresado", rezaba el titular de una página cuya fecha de actualización era del mismo 22 de diciembre del 2038. 

- Vaya que interesante…- se dijo a sí mismo mientras navegaba los vínculos y leía detenidamente todo el artículo. El sitio en el que se hallaba no era público, de hecho era una comunidad a la que sólo los miembros subscriptos podían ingresar y tener acceso a la información allí publicada. Mason sabía como hackear cualquier sitio, ya que era una herramienta muy valiosa al momento de manipular las numerosas piezas del juego de ajedrez de su vida real. Pensó que sería una buena idea dejar allí un pequeño presente para todos los fans de las Knight Sabers que eran más o menos unos 800. Fue así como instaló un virus en el servidor para que todo aquel que entrara en la comunidad tuviese un pequeño caos cibernético, ya que no sólo se borrarían todas sus cuentas de email y demás datos ingresados en ese sitio, sino que literalmente el disco rígido quedaría totalmente vacío en cuestión de segundos. Era lo mínimo que Mason podía hacer por el momento. Ya que no podía destruir a las Knight Sabers, al menos podía arruinar a sus seguidores. 

Un llamado por el intercomunicador lo distrajo de su trabajo, pero no por ello postergó la maldad que tenía en mente. Después de todo Rosenkrauzt podía esperar, sabía perfectamente lo que el viejo le diría y él ya tenía preparadas con antelación sus respuestas. Lo más importante en ese momento era que sus sospechas no estaban erradas, y después de casi un año de silencio esas guerreras habían vuelto a meter sus narices donde no debían. 

*****

Tokyo podía ser un paraíso o un infierno como toda gran ciudad y aquel que visitara por primera vez semejante metrópolis podía sentirse cohibido ante tanta ostentación de tecnología. 

Salió de la estación y se encontró en medio de la calle, rodeada de extraños que parecían autómatas y de voomers que eran mucho más humanos que las propias personas. Nene Romanova no pudo evitar por un segundo, el breve deseo de estar nuevamente en su casa junto a sus padres. Pero ya era tarde, el primer paso ya había sido dado, ahora tenía un enorme camino por delante que recorrer. 

Llevaba consigo una pequeña computadora con los planos de Megalocity y sus diferentes distritos, comenzó a buscar en su base de datos la ubicación precisa del edificio de la Policía A.D. Según la información que ella tenía, no se hallaba tan lejos, y no tendría necesidad de tomar ningún transporte. 

*****

Hacía una hora ya que Silky Doll había cerrado. Sylia estaba tomando una ducha reponedora después de un día de trabajo. Pero su actividad no acababa allí, aún le esperaba bastante por hacer. Continuar su trabajo con las armaduras, y analizar la grabación del incidente del centro comercial. Era su oportunidad de observar detenidamente a Priss en acción y de ver una vez más su expresión de estupefacción. Sin proponérselo, había logrado que su presa pusiera los ojos en ella, y se había convertido en su centro de atención por un momento. Sylia no podía evitar preguntarse que pasaría por la cabeza de Priss, cuales serían sus conjeturas. Sabía que el momento de atraparla estaba muy próximo, pero igual tendría que esperar todavía un poco más. El tiempo adecuado llegaría cuando ella menos lo esperara. 

El vapor que generaba el agua caliente había empañado la mampara y sumado al hecho de su momentánea distracción, hacían prácticamente imposible que Sylia advirtiera la silueta que se traslucía vagamente en el vidrio. Estaba a punto de lavar sus cabellos cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado el shampoo fuera de la ducha. Corrió la puerta de la mampara para tomar la botella y la invadió una mezcla de susto y sorpresa, al encontrarse frente a la persona que desde hacía unos minutos la estaba aguardando.

-¡Nigel! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Puedo entrar?- El hombre terminó de quitarse lo que aún llevaba de ropa para ingresar en la ducha.

La aparición repentina de él mezclada con su agresiva actitud desconcertó por completo a Sylia, pero poco le importaba cuales eran los motivos que lo impulsaban a actuar así. Su mirada en la que aún perduraba la sorpresa cambió inmediatamente a una mucho más cómplice, al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para que él pudiese entrar. 

Sylia tomó el shampoo olvidado que estaba en el suelo y cerró la puerta de la mampara. 

-Y…¿Obtuviste alguna información sobre Priss?- Preguntó de manera casual mientras abría la botella del shampoo para verter un poco del contenido en su mano. 

-Ya te dije que no pienso involucrarme en eso.

- No estoy pidiendo que le ofrezcas un trabajo como Knight Saber…sólo debes guiarla hacia mí- continuó al tiempo que comenzaba a masajear suavemente su cabeza, levantando de forma deliberada sus brazos.

-¿Y por qué crees que confiará en mi? - Nigel seguía sin entender la obstinación de Sylia con el hecho de involucrarlo en sus asuntos. Podía ser posible que ella supiese algo de la relación que él tenía con Priss...después de todo tenía una habilidad especial para obtener información. Pero si ella ya supiese del vínculo que los une a ambos su reacción sería muy diferente.

- No lo sé, quizás sea tu encanto…- Sylia sintió un ligero ardor cuando la espuma del shampoo entró levemente en sus ojos. Nigel retiró el mechón de pelo que le estaba ocasionando la molestia, Sylia tomó su mano y besó su palma tratando de convencerlo aún más.

- Veré que hago, pero no te garantizo nada.

Luego, ella se apartó unos pasos para colocarse debajo de la ducha y así enjuagar sus cabellos. Mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza, pudo sentir como los brazos de Nigel la rodeaban por detrás.

- No necesitas mi ayuda, puedes hacerlo sola. Tienes mucho más encanto que yo…- Nigel le susurró al oído, mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer suavemente la figura de Sylia. 

*****

Era ya de noche cuando Jaid y Maxon se marcharon, después de haber estado toda la tarde armando la computadora para Priss. Aunque había que reconocer que una vez que configuraron la conexión de Internet aprovecharon para chequear sus e-mails. Priss se sintió realmente aliviada cuando se fueron, no era que ella no disfrutara de la compañía de sus amigos, pero ciertamente quería estar sola para hacer uso de su flamante adquisición y de lo que más le interesaba, el acceso a la red. 

Antes de instalarse delante de la máquina, busco en la alacena una sopa de udon instantánea y la puso en el microondas. Tenía hambre y algo caliente le sentaría de maravillas debido al frío que hacía. Mientras esperaba el tiempo necesario, decidió chequear su e-mail y encontró bastantes mensajes sin leer, entre ellos varios de un tal Takeshi. El timbre del microondas le avisó que la sopa estaba lista, la sacó y la abrió pudiendo sentir el aroma del caldo. Busco los _ohashi y retornó frente al monitor para continuar. No sabía exactamente como hacían sus admiradores para conseguir su e-mail. Lo cierto era que le resultaba sumamente molesto recibir mensajes de esos sujetos que por momentos podían parecer sumamente aterradores. Una vez acabada la rutina de los mails, empezó la búsqueda de lo que realmente le interesaba. Pero al parecer en ningún lado hacían mención al incidente del shopping o ignoraban por completo la aparición de la persona en armadura. _

Cuando ya estaba a punto de darse por vencida, y sin saber exactamente como, halló el titular de una página que decía "Las Knight Sabers han regresado" el mismo hablaba sobre el incidente del día anterior y mostraba una foto de baja calidad de la armadura. Pero cuando intentó ingresar en el vínculo se encontró con que el acceso era restringido sólo para miembros registrados. Llenó el formulario con todos sus datos y una vez obtenida la autorización intentó nuevamente su ingreso. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando finalmente había logrado entrar no halló nada, mas que un mensaje que indicaba un problema con el servidor hasta que la pantalla quedó totalmente en negro con una sola palabra titilante: "borrando". 

- ¡Qué demonios!- Priss se asustó, no sabía que hacer y a lo único que atinó fue apagar la computadora. Aguardó por un instante, hasta que se animó a encenderla nuevamente. Pero nada aparecía en pantalla, el monitor parpadeó por unos segundos, hasta que un mensaje corto pero muy directo apareció. "Disco rígido formateado satisfactoriamente, por favor instale un sistema operativo". Priss no era una genia en computación pero sabía lo suficiente como para comprender el significado. 

- ¡Mierda!- Se encontraba a punto de pegarle un puñete al monitor pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que no era culpa de la máquina lo que había sucedido. Ella no había cometido ningún error, lo único que había hecho era conectarse a Internet. Y si sus deducciones no eran erradas, el entrar en esa página había desatado todo el caos. Lo que era peor aún, sólo Jaid y Maxon tenían los instaladores del sistema operativo y de los programas, así que tendría que esperar a que ellos regresaran para volver a usar su computadora. Pero ¿Qué demonios podía tener ese sitio? De seguro se trataba de un virus. ¿Pero por qué alguien pondría un virus en una comunidad? Lo que significaba que muchas personas se hallaban en la misma situación que ella y quizás peor. Y el interrogante más importante ¿Quiénes eran las Knight Sabers?

Priss apagó la computadora, era increíble como el trabajo de toda una tarde podía desaparecer en unos segundos. Se tiró en la cama para pensar por un rato. Lo que había descubierto hacía que su curiosidad por saber aún más al respecto creciese. Pero estaba muy cansada como para seguir pensando y se entrego sin oponerse al sueño que ya la estaba dominando. 

*****

Sylia había tenido que hacer un giro inesperado en sus planes para esa noche. Las armaduras podrían esperar, inclusive Priss podría aguardar por un día más, después de todo estar con Nigel le generaba mucho más placer que cualquier otra cosa. La visita imprevista en la ducha y todo lo que había venido después era algo que nunca hubiese imaginado como iniciativa de él. 

Cubiertos únicamente con el silencio permanecieron abrazados por bastante tiempo, compartiendo de forma cómplice ese momento placentero. En un instante la quietud fue perturbada cuando Sylia encontró un tema que estaba dando vueltas en su mente.

- ¿Y ya haz decidido que harás en Navidad? 

- Ya te dije que tengo otros compromisos.

Sylia se incorporó un poco rápidamente ante semejante respuesta.

- ¿Más importantes que yo?

Nigel permaneció callado, la miró de soslayo y pudo percibir cierto temor en los ojos de ella. Comprendía perfectamente los miedos de Sylia y la tremenda necesidad de no sentirse sola, porque en el fondo eran iguales a sus propios temores. Pero como explicarle que su otro "compromiso" era la mujer que los obsesionaba a ambos, la presa que ella deseaba cazar y tener en sus garras. Nigel giró para quedar sobre ella y la besó tratando de distraerla de la presente preocupación. Tenía una carta bajo la manga, si la utilizaba podría saber que había realmente en el corazón de Sylia y quizás la respuesta no sería del todo de su agrado.

- Sylia…si renuncio a los compromisos que tengo y paso la Navidad contigo…

- Sí…- Sylia buscaba los labios de él para continuar el beso que había sido momentáneamente interrumpido. Nigel se incorporó levemente y la miró fijo a los ojos.

- No cuentes conmigo para reclutar a Priss.- Se aproximó nuevamente a ella y continuó besándola.

- ¡Qué!- Sylia exclamó al tiempo que lo apartaba.- ¿Acaso me estás chantajeando?- Su pregunta quedó sin respuesta.- Bueno…después de todo no necesito tu ayuda para reclutar a nadie, puedo hacerlo yo sola. Pero…pasar la Navidad sin ti…

Nigel ganó la partida, Sylia había optado por él, era algo que lo tranquilizaba. Pero en el fondo hubiese deseado todo lo contrario.

- Pero…¿Puedes decirme por qué no quieres tener trato con esa chiquilla? - Sylia percibía en las decisiones de Nigel algo oculto.

- Simplemente no quiero ser partícipe de una locura. Creo que lo que lo pasó hace un año es suficiente como para no volver a cometer los mismos errores.

Ella permaneció en silencio, la mención de ese pasado no muy lejano la paralizó y prefirió seguir disfrutando del momento presente para callar a los demonios que intentaban torturarla nuevamente.

No aceptar ayudar a Sylia, no evitaría que ella continuase con sus planes y Nigel lo sabía muy bien. Priss seguiría siendo su presa hasta que Sylia lograse su cometido. Al menos él se abría del juego, antes de que éste comenzara, y su conciencia quedaría más aliviada aunque no menos limpia. Sabía que iba a ser muy duro inventar una buena excusa ante Priss y decirle que no pasaría la Navidad con ella, pero de seguro hallaría la manera de confortarla y resarcirla. "Perdóname Priss" fue el último pensamiento que cruzó su mente mientras volvía a hacer el amor con Sylia. 

*****

El apartamento era pequeño pero se sentía acogedor. Era su hogar, lo había conseguido por si misma. Bueno en realidad la Policía A.D. se lo había asignado, pero no dejaba de ser un mérito propio. 

No le había costado mucho trabajo llegar hasta el Tótem guiada por su mini computadora. Una vez allí al darse a conocer, la presentaron ante sus superiores y le hicieron entrega de su uniforme y de las llaves de su flamante casa. Comenzaría a trabajar al otro día a primera hora de la mañana y no podía evitar cierta ansiedad y nerviosismo. 

El sitio tenía el amoblamiento básico y en cuanto cobrara su primer sueldo comenzaría a hacer algunos cambios en la decoración. Se dirigió a lo que de ahora en más sería su habitación, acomodó sus cosas en el closet y colocó su comadreja en la mesita de luz. Se recostó en la cama, se sintió rara por un instante, extrañaba el mullido colchón de la habitación de su casa. Nene no pudo evitar pensar en sus padres. De seguro estarían molestos y preocupados. Sintió el impulso de llamarlos por teléfono, al menos para decirles que todo estaba bien. Se contuvo, no lo haría esa noche, debían aprender la lección. Debían ver la realidad y aceptar que su hija ya era una persona adulta. 

*****

Faltaba sólo un día para la víspera de Navidad y la ciudad parecía un manicomio. Todos realizaban compras de último momento y era casi imposible circular por las calles. Priss detestaba ese tipo de aglomeraciones, así que optó por quedarse en su casa trabajando. Había llamado por teléfono a Nigel para avisarle que no saldría a ningún lado, pero que al día siguiente ella iría a pasar la Navidad con él. Tuvo que dejar el mensaje en la contestadora, ya que al parecer Nigel no se encontraba en su casa. Otra cosa que también detestaba, tener que hablar con las máquinas. 

El frío era intenso y el remolque seguía pareciendo una heladera. El sistema de calefacción no funcionaba muy bien, así que se abrigó, preparó café caliente y continuó escribiendo las ideas que rondaban en su mente y que podrían transformarse en nuevas canciones. Mientras una melodía sonaba en su cabeza y decidió plasmarla en una hoja pentagramada antes de que su memoria decidiera desecharla. Pasó el día entero absorta en su trabajo y en sus breves momentos de distracción su mente se transportaba nuevamente hasta el centro comercial en el preciso instante en que el ángel de metal descendía por la claraboya. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su estómago le avisó que ya era de comer, abandonando por un instante su actividad para buscar algo de alimento.

*****

La fría mañana del 24 de Diciembre había amanecido oscura debido a las nubes que cubrían el sol. La nieve había comenzado a caer lentamente desde las primeras horas y todo indicaba que sería sin duda una Navidad blanca. 

Nene había tenido que ir a trabajar, pero tendría que quedarse sólo hasta pasado el mediodía y por suerte al otro día no tendría que ir. Se sentía orgullosa usando el uniforme policial y pensó que sus padres serían muy felices se la vieran vestida así. Esa noche los llamaría, no postergaría más tiempo la llamada que ahora sentía que debería haber hecho desde un principio. Al menos los saludaría por Navidad. 

Se hallaba aburrida frente a su consola, no sucedía nada interesante y aún no había entablado conversación con sus compañeros. Así que decidió hacer uso de sus "habilidades" para matar el aburrimiento. De esta forma pudo tener acceso a su computadora que se hallaba en Nagoya, aunque eso no tenía nada de hacker en sí y era algo muy común tener un acceso remoto desde una cualquier máquina hacia la propia. Quería saber si había habido alguna actividad extraña en sus cosas, pero halló todo en orden. En cuanto lo peor pasase, iría de visita a su casa y se llevaría su computadora, podía decirse que la extrañaba y por el momento no tenía suficiente dinero como para comprar una unidad nueva. 

Una vez que acabó de chequear todo, siguió jugando, y accidentalmente logró entrar en el servidor de la Policía A.D. al que en teoría ella tenía acceso denegado. Se sorprendió al encontrar los registros de todos los incidentes con voomers descontrolados que habían sucedido durante los últimos dos meses. El que más llamó su atención fue el último que había ocurrido hacía sólo un par de días y cuya fecha coincidía con la de su llegada a Tokyo. Pero lo más extraño era que había dos versiones de los mismos hechos. En una que tenía carácter de oficial, la Policía A.D. había logrado controlar la situación y en la otra las cosas habían sucedido de forma muy distinta. Se hacía mención a la intervención de alguien de identidad desconocida que utilizando una armadura de alta tecnología había destruido por completo a los voomers fuera de control y al arribo de la Policía A.D. nada quedaba por hacer. En ese mismo archivo había también dos  comunicados de Genom catalogados como "urgente". En esos mensajes se prohibía la divulgación pública y cualquier tipo de alusión a esa persona sin identificar que había intervenido en el incidente. Aquellos que violaran esa orden serían penalizados. 

Nene se dio cuenta que no sólo había ingresado al servidor principal y que estaba en un sitio en el que no debía, sino que había violado altos protocolos de seguridad. Eso quería decir que el sistema tenía muchos defectos o que alguien había abierto el muro de fuego para ingresar, dejando la puerta abierta. Eso significaba también que no estaba sola y que su presencia podía ser descubierta en cualquier momento. 

Salió inmediatamente de allí y borrando toda huella de su estadía y retornó a su actividad. Después de todo no era cuestión de que la despidieran en su segundo día de trabajo. 

Sin pensarlo, el tiempo pasó volando y cuando menos lo esperaba había acabado su turno. Juntó sus pertenencias y se preparó para marcharse.

Estaba tratando de juntar fuerzas para llamar a sus padres en cuanto llegara a su casa. Igualmente antes debía hacer algunas compras ya que no podría vivir eternamente de comida hecha. Esas preocupaciones distrajeron a la adolescente en el momento en que atravesaba el hall del edificio y se disponía a salir. Sin percibir de este modo una figura alta y robusta que se hallaba cerca de la puerta dialogando con alguien más. Nene iba caminando cabizbaja matizando sus pensamientos con el diseño de las baldosas del piso que le resultaban sumamente atrayente. Hasta que su cabeza chocó de lleno contra algo, más bien contra alguien.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios?- Exclamó la figura alta y robusta girando la cabeza para ver que era lo que lo había impactado.

Nene se apartó inmediatamente, y cuando levantó su mirada encontró ante ella a un sujeto bastante bien parecido, de tez morena que la miraba con confusión.

- ¡Perdón! Es que…- la joven no sabía que responder.

- ¡¿Acaso estás ciega?!- El hombre estaba a punto de gritarle pero al ver el rostro totalmente encendido de la chica cambió su actitud. El sujeto que estaba a su lado acomodó sus anteojos con el dedo índice de su mano derecha mientras trataba de disimular la risa que estaba a punto de dominarlo.

- ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención…- Nene se sentía muy apenada, era nueva allí y no quería que la tomaran por tonta. 

- Está bien, no es para tanto. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?- El hombre cambió la expresión de su cara por una más amable.

- Nene Romanova.

- ¿Eres nueva aquí, verdad?

- Sí, es mi segundo día de trabajo.

- Detective Leon Mc Nichols, un gusto conocerla oficial Romanova.- Y tratando de mostrarse mas amigable le extendió la mano.

- Encantada…Detective Mc Nichols

- Pero tú puedes llamarme Leon- el joven estrechó la mano de Nene con fuerza al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo.

- ¡Leon!- el hombre que se hallaba a su lado le llamó la atención.

Leon se hizo a un lado para presentar a su amigo sin soltar la mano de la joven. - Y él es mi compañero, el Detective Daley Wong.

Nene se sentía incómoda y trataba de soltarse pero no quería pecar de grosera. Al darse cuenta Leon de que aún tenía a Nene de la mano y la soltó rápidamente tratando de disimular su turbación.

- Nosotros también somos nuevos aquí, hace dos semanas que comenzamos a trabajar. Si quieres podemos almorzar juntos.

- Lo siento, estoy apurada ahora…pero otro día encantada.- Nene se encaminó hacia la puerta, tratando de zafar de semejante situación.

- OK Nene, nos vemos. Y…¡Feliz Navidad!

- ¡Adiós! ¡Feliz Navidad para ustedes también!- La joven apresuró su paso y salió a la calle.

- Leon, Leon…¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- Daley apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, mientras mostraba en su rostro una expresión de resignación ante semejante comportamiento. 

- ¡Oh Daley! Aunque sea una niña, vale la pena intentarlo.- Leon rascaba su cabeza mientras seguía con su mirada a Nene que ya se perdía en la multitud.

Nene no estaba acostumbrada a semejante aglomeración, no era que en Nagoya hubiese pocas personas, por el contrario. Pero Tokyo podía ser un verdadero pandemonium. Allí podía encontrarse de todo. Aún se hallaba perturbada por su encuentro con los detectives, era el primer contacto que había tenido con alguien que no fueran sus superiores. Debía admitir que ambos eran sumamente apuestos pero no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato, especialmente porque siempre había sido muy tímida con los chicos en la escuela. 

Compró bastantes provisiones ya que al otro día todo estaría cerrado y se dirigió a su casa dispuesta a hacer la tan postergada llamada a su familia. Ingresó en el edificio con los bolsos del mercado, se subió al ascensor, y en cuanto llegó a su piso reconoció frente a la puerta de su apartamento a una mujer de aspecto sumamente familiar. 

-¡¿Mamá?!- la exclamación de Nene fue prácticamente un suspiro al tiempo que dejaba caer al suelo todos sus bolsos. 

En cuanto su madre la vio, fue corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla. Nene permanecía inmóvil sin siquiera reaccionar ante la efusiva demostración de cariño de la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? - Anya se apartó, extrañándose ante la frialdad de su hija.

-¿Qué haces aquí mamá?

- Sólo vine a asegurarme que te encuentras bien. ¡Mírate, este uniforme te queda precioso!- La mujer se apartó unos pasos para apreciar a su hija de cuerpo entero. 

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? - preguntó Nene sin mostrar signos de emoción alguna.

- Averigüé tu dirección en la Policía A.D.

Nene abrió la puerta de su departamento e invitó a su madre a pasar. Anya entró mirando todo a su alrededor, Nene fue hasta la pequeña cocina y acomodó sus compras en el más absoluto silencio. Su madre no dejaba de observarla como si les costase creer que su hija estuviese viviendo sola en ese lugar. 

- ¿Eres feliz Nene?

La joven miró de soslayo a su madre, se sentía molesta y no sabía exactamente por que. Pero en el fondo sabía que era normal que su madre estuviese preocupada y se sentía aliviada de que estuviese allí, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

- Sí, soy feliz.

Anya la abrazó, sintiéndose más aliviada. Por mucho tiempo pensó en el momento en que debería dejar libre a su hija, al fin había llegado. Ahora lo único que le importaba era si con esa libertad, la pequeña que ella se negaba a ver convertida en mujer, se hallaba simplemente bien. De ser así, ella también lo estaría. 

- Eso era lo único que quería saber. 

- ¿Cómo está papá?

- Un poco enojado, pero ya se le pasará. Ya sabes como es él.

Nene se dispuso a preparar algo para comer, pero como ya era tarde y no quería demostrarle a su madre cuan poco sabía sobre cocina, sacó del refrigerador arroz con curry instantáneo y puso a calentarlo en el microondas. Anya tomó asiento, mientras su hija preparaba la mesa. 

- ¿Te quedarás o regresarás a Nagoya?- preguntó Nene, tomando asiento frente de su madre mientras esperaba que la comida estuviese lista.

- Debo regresar a casa o tu padre no me perdonará.- contesto dándole un aire gracioso a la respuesta, pero su rostro se tornó serio cuando miró a su hija - Nene, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- Pero…

- Puedes tomar un vuelo mañana y podrás a regresar a Tokyo rápidamente. En cuanto al dinero, no te preocupes, tómalo como un regalo de Navidad. 

- Está bien.- Nene sonrió tratando de reconfortar a su madre, pero no sintiéndose del todo segura en su interior. Comprendía la preocupación que sus padres sentían por ella y que no era justo que no pasaran la Navidad en familia…pero parecía como si no hubiesen entendido del todo el mensaje y una vez más quisieran controlar su vida. Accedería esta vez porque se trataba de una ocasión especial, pero debía estar preparada para lo que fuese que le esperase en su casa. 

El microondas anunció con un pitido que el almuerzo estaba listo. Nene sirvió el arroz con curry y ambas empezaron a comer. Por la ventana el mediodía se mostraba oscuro y plomizo y la nieve que había cesado por unas horas volvía a caer suavemente.

*****

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando Priss se despertó. Había dormido prácticamente todo el día y no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era. Envuelta en las frazadas y un mullido acolchado había logrado burlarse del frío y se había dejado llevar por el intenso cansancio y sueño que ya la estaban dominando desde hacía unos días. 

Cuando se levantó y se dirigió a prepararse un poco de café, vio que la luz del contestador automático estaba titilando, lo que indicaba que tenía un mensaje grabado. Al parecer había tenido un sueño muy pesado ya que ni siquiera había escuchado sonar el teléfono dentro del remolque. Antes de escuchar el mensaje, recordó que había olvidado su celular apagado desde la noche anterior en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Cuando lo prendió comprobó que también tenía un mensaje.

Mientras servía el café intentó escucharlo pero la batería del celular estaba casi agotada. Había olvidado cargarla por varios días, así que decidió escuchar primero el mensaje del teléfono fijo. Cuando puso en play la grabación, reconoció al instante la voz de Nigel y eso la inquietó un poco. 

"Hola Priss, no se donde te metiste. Te he estado llamando al celular y a tu casa, pero no respondes. Bueno espero que escuches esto a tiempo…Esta noche no estaré en casa, me surgió algo imprevisto. Lo siento, sé que te había prometido que pasaríamos la Navidad juntos…Eso es todo. Cuídate. Adiós."

Priss seguía bebiendo su café, el mensaje no la perturbó en lo más mínimo. Dejó la taza y puso a cargar el celular, esperando encontrar algo diferente. Mientras, trató de no preocuparse, después de todo sería como una noche más y los festejos poco le importaban. El celular terminó de cargarse y el mensaje que tenía pendiente efectivamente era de Nigel. Al escucharlo comprobó que era justamente idéntico al otro. Decidió llamar al taller, pero nadie contestaba, evidentemente él ya se había marchado. Se dio por vencida, ya no le importaba. Otra Navidad sola no la afectaría, podría ser peor. Preparó todo para tomar un baño caliente. Ya encontraría la manera de divertirse esa noche.

Después del baño, analizó las posibles opciones que tenía para pasar la noche. Porque por más que no quisiera admitirlo y no le diera importancia, Priss se sentía herida por la repentina decisión de Nigel. Y lo único que podía aplacar ese creciente sentimiento de ira, era un buen paseo en moto y un par de cervezas. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, montó su motocicleta y aunque estaba nevando, emprendió su viaje hasta Hot Legs.

En el trayecto, muchas imágenes desfilaron por su cabeza. Pasado y presente una vez más iniciaron su tortura y todo tipo de interrogantes empezaron a salir a la luz. ¿Nigel realmente la amaba? ¿O ella era solamente alguien con quién pasar la noche? Mientras más pensaba, más lastimada se sentía. Hiroshi sí la había amado, de eso podía estar segura. La rescató de la soledad en el peor momento de su vida, le dio todo lo que ella ahora tenía, la convirtió en una verdadera mujer, y la había protegido hasta con su propia vida…había muerto por ella…Sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, como si alguien le clavase una daga en el corazón. Porque lo que acababa de recordar, era algo que ella había tratado de tener sepultado en sus recuerdos durante los últimos seis meses. 

Estaba llegando a Hot Legs, cuando notó que sus ojos se estaban nublando con las lágrimas. No era momento para llorar, no era momento para estar triste. Pero tampoco podría sentirse feliz…Aparcó la moto en el callejón, como de costumbre. Se sacó el casco y se frotó los ojos para no dejar rastro del incipiente llanto. Al entrar al boliche, le llamó la atención encontrar bastante gente. Obviamente no estaba lleno como los días normales, pero aún así esperaba encontrarse con el sitio prácticamente vacío. 

Priss fue directamente a la barra, ignorando las miradas que la reconocieron inmediatamente. 

-Priscilla, ¿Qué te trae por aquí en una noche como ésta?- le preguntó el barman, extrañado ante la presencia de la joven cantante. 

- Mejor no preguntes y sírveme una cerveza.

- Como tú digas.

La cerveza fresca y espumosa logró enfriar aunque más no sea por un instante las fuertes pasiones que se debatían en su interior. El ambiente era agradable y tranquilo, tratándose de Hot Legs. Y si bien por esa noche no había presentaciones en vivo, la música era muy buena. Priss acabó la cerveza en dos tragos y sentía que por más que quisiera no lograba desterrar el dolor que golpeaba a su corazón. ¿Era por Nigel? Mientras observaba la jarra vacía con la espuma deslizándose trataba de encontrar la razón de su angustia. Sin duda era por él, pero también lo era por Hiroshi. Porque sabía que Hiroshi nunca le hubiese escondido nada y siempre hubiese estado a su lado, pero Nigel…no era la primera vez que desaparecía sin motivos y nunca le daba una explicación concreta al respecto. Ahora la puerta del pasado se había abierto una vez más y necesitaba cerrarla de alguna manera…

- ¿Tienes algo más fuerte?

- Todo depende de a qué le llamas tú fuerte…

- No compliques mi existencia más de lo que ya está…dame lo más fuerte que tengas… no me importa si me prendo fuego cuanto lo tome. Y mientras sírveme otra cerveza.- Priss le extendió la jarra indicándole que quería más.

La última vez que había necesitado del alcohol para olvidar su dolor, había sido después de la muerte de Hiro. Bebió tanto que había tenido que pasar en cama una semana para recuperarse de la resaca. Esta vez los motivos no eran tan fuertes, pero no tenía ganas de enfrentar la soledad en Nochebuena, así que prefería eludirla. Bebió su segunda cerveza, mientras el barman preparaba una mezcla que con solo mirarla parecía que iba a explotar. 

- Aquí tienes Priss.

- Vaya, ¿y qué se supone que tiene esto? Al menos quiero saber con que voy a morir…- Priss tomó la copa en su mano derecha y la observó a través de la escasa luz, el color rojizo le gustaba.

- Es lo más fuerte que tengo.Tiene…bueno…mejor no preguntes…

La joven lo bebió prácticamente de un solo trago, sintió como si el fuego quemara su garganta. Se sentía bien y sin pensarlo pidió otro trago igual. Comenzó a sentir una leve confusión en su mente como si sus pensamientos se disiparan en una nebulosa y cuando tomó la tercera copa empezó a dudar seriamente de su cordura. 

- ¿Te sientes bien Priss?- el barman se preocupó por un momento, al verla vacilante sin prácticamente poder mantenerse sentada, riéndose de manera extraña. Como respuesta a su pregunta, Priss se desmayó en la barra, sosteniendo en su mano aún la copa y balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

Priss se encontraba perdida, quería moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Todo giraba a su alrededor y su único deseo era poder focalizar su visión en algo concreto. Y así vio como su vista se nublaba gradualmente. Estaba a punto de perder el sentido por completo y de entregarse a la somnolencia, pero antes de hacerlo sintió que se movía sin siquiera haberlo pensado. Y lo último que cruzó por su mente antes de desvanecerse por completo fue un interrogante, de quién podían ser las manos que la estaban sujetando y llevándola lejos de allí.

Continuará…


End file.
